


Snow White ~赤雪の王子~

by Liana_DS



Series: Dear My Family [3]
Category: EXO (Band), J-Min (Musician), Super Junior, TRAX
Genre: Family, vampire
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia adalah seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut coklat gelap dan kulit seputih salju. Bibirnya ranum, layaknya bunga mawar yang baru merekah. Aroma manis menguar dari tubuhnya, mengundang setiap vampir untuk datang dan mencecap darahnya. Habiskan dia sebelum ada yang mengambilnya. </p><p>Dia, Oh Sehun.</p><p>VampireKnight!AU.</p><p>--INDEFINITE HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold, Cold Rain

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot tidak sepenuhnya milik saya; ada beberapa istilah dari Vampire Knight, manga karya Matsuri Hino yang diadaptasi ke anime yang disutradai Kiyoko Sayama. Lirik lagu 'Vampire' dan 'Frozen' adalah milik penulisnya masing-masing. Saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

* * *

Hujan deras menghadang Oh Sehun untuk pulang cepat sore itu. Bodohnya dia yang tidak bawa payung, sehingga harus menunggu hingga hujan reda. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang, tak suka berdesakan di antara murid-murid yang menanti orang tua masing-masing. Betapa ingin ia menerobos hujan seperti yang beberapa temannya tadi lakukan, tetapi kata ibunya, ia bisa sakit flu kalau melakukan itu. Jangan tertawa; Sehun sudah 17 tahun, itu benar, tetapi anak yang sudah ‘besar’ tetap harus menurut perintah ibu, bukan?

Satu persatu, siswa-siswi yang menunggu hujan reda akhirnya pergi. Mereka sudah dijemput, menyisakan Sehun sendiri. Sehun menguap bosan. Hujan sungguh lama berhentinya, malahan bertambah deras. Angin basah menerpa tubuh Sehun, membuatnya gemetar.

 _Ramen panas di saat seperti ini pasti enak,_ Sehun mengusap perutnya yang mulai bergemuruh, _Setelah itu, berselimut sambil main PSP di kamar...._

Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri. Sungguh hangat suasana yang ia bayangkan itu. Sayang, ‘surga dunia’ Sehun harus ditunda dulu karena Sehun masih terjebak hujan.

Dari belakang, Sehun mendengar keletak-keletok sepatu mendekatinya. Bukan mendekatinya sih, tepatnya, karena siswi si empunya sepatu berdiri beberapa kaki di samping Sehun. Rupanya, Sehun mengira bahwa siswi itu, Gong Minji ketua klub _dance_ , juga menunggu hujan berhenti.

Sehun salah.

Tak lama kemudian, Minji berjalan menembus hujan dengan tenang, tidak seperti teman-teman Sehun yang berlari sekencangnya supaya mereka tidak lama kebasahan. Gadis berambut pendek itu tidak sedikitpun menampakkan gigil kedinginan, padahal Sehun yang baru diterpa angin saja sudah merasa tak nyaman.

“Gong Minji! Berteduhlah di sini dulu!” teriak Sehun, “Jangan terburu-buru pulang; kau bisa sakit!”

Minji terus melangkah, mengacuhkan Sehun. Mengira bahwa Minji tidak mendengarnya, Sehun berlari mendekati gadis itu. Ia baru akan meraih tangan Minji dan menarik si ketua klub _dance_ ke tempat yang teduh...

...tetapi Minji menoleh padanya.

Sepasang mata Minji berubah warna, yang semula hitam menjadi violet kemerahan.

“Oh Sehun, kau anak yang sangat baik.”

Brak! Crash!

“Kau terlalu baik, jadi mudah menyerangmu.”

Tak seorang pun ada di sekeliling Sehun dan Minji.

Maka, tak ada yang melihat perbuatan Minji ini.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja mendapati dirinya terlentang di atas tanah becek. Dua tangannya ditahan oleh Minji di atas kepalanya. Gadis itu sendiri berada di atas tubuh Sehun. Menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang, Sehun jadi tak nyaman. “M-Minji, apa yang kau lakukan?” tanyanya gugup, mencoba mengangkat tangannya yang ditahan Minji, tetapi sesaat kemudian....

“Argh!”

Tiba-tiba saja, dari bawah tanah, keluar kristal-kristal es tajam yang menusuk pergelangan tangan Sehun. Minji menjilat tepian bibirnya, matanya berkilat-kilat melihat darah membasahi lengan putih Sehun.

“Manis.... Baumu manis sekali.... Lebih enak kalau darahnya dinikmati belakangan....”

Minji melonggarkan dasi Sehun dan mengulurkan jemarinya ke kancing seragam Sehun. Jantung Sehun berdebar tak karuan. Matanya memicing marah dan napasnya memburu. “Gong Minji, kau—“

Jrak!

Sehun baru saja akan menggunakan kakinya untuk melawan Minji, tetapi kaki itu terbelenggu oleh kristal es lain. “Aku tahu kau akan pakai kaki panjangmu, hehe,” Minji meloloskan kancing seragam Sehun satu persatu dari lubangnya, “Bersikaplah manis pada perempuan, Oh Sehun. Tidak sopan, lho, menendang anak perempuan.”

“Hentika—“

Sebelum sempat Sehun menuntaskan kalimatnya, Minji menciumnya. Minji begitu menikmati setiap inci bibir lembut Sehun, sedangkan Sehun memberontak dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia belum pernah dicium di bibir, apalagi yang sedalam ini. Sehun merasa Minji mereguk kekuatannya selagi melakukan hal itu. Melemahkannya. Menyita napasnya.

“Nggh....”

Rintihan tertahan lolos dari bibir Sehun yang terkunci segera setelah Minji menggigit lidahnya, mengeluarkan sedikit darah Sehun. Minji mencicipi darah itu...

....dan ketagihan.

Minji mengakui kisah ‘Pangeran Salju’ yang sering didengarnya itu benar. Oh, pria tua pendongeng itu tepat sekali tentang Sehun. Bukan hanya darahnya, melainkan semua bagian tubuh Sehun—bibirnya, terutama—terasa lezat.

Dada Sehun yang terekspos—karena kemejanya terbuka—dalam sekejap menjadi dingin dan basah, terguyur air hujan langsung. Dingin yang menusuk makin membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

_Sesak...._

_Sa...kit...._

_Aku... harus lepas...._

Sayangnya, Sehun tak bisa lepas dari siksaan Minji. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah lepas dari jiwanya, sehingga ia bahkan tak bisa menolong diri sendiri.

Ini mimpi buruk.

Selesai dengan bibir Sehun, Minji bergerak ke lengan Sehun yang berlumur darah dan menjilatnya penuh kepuasan.

“Aku ingin membawamu pulang untuk kusimpan dalam _freezer_ ,” Minji tertawa kecil, “Kau enak sekali, sih. Hm, aroma napasmu saja harum.”

“Ku-kumohon....” pinta Sehun hampir tak terdengar, “....a...aku....”

“Sshh.”

Sehun terengah. Jemari runcing Minji menyayat dadanya perlahan, menanamkan perih yang lama. Garis yang dibuat Minji itu mengucurkan darah.

“Indah, bukan?” Minji menghirup aroma darah dari dada Sehun, lalu meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit, “Darah merah di atas tubuh seputih salju, pemandangan yang sangat cantik untukku. Di samping itu, hati yang masih bersih membuatmu tak terasa pahit sedikitpun, rasa yang kusuka. Kurasa aku berterima kasih padamu untuk memberikanku semua ini, Sehun.”

Crak!

Minji telah sampai di bagian yang paling ia senangi.

Taring Minji tanpa ampun menghunjam leher Sehun, menghisap darah kuat-kuat dari sana.

Sehun yang malang hanya bisa menatap langit gelap. Tak hentinya atap awan kelabu nun jauh di sana itu menangis. Ia juga ingin menangis jika bisa, tetapi ia terlalu takut dan letih untuk itu. Minji kuat sekali dan terus bertambah kuat, begitu mengerikan, sedangkan Sehun lemah dan terus melemah.

Karena Minji _vampir_.

Dan Sehun manusia yang jadi ‘mangsa’ Minji.

Mata Sehun terpejam setelah bibir mungilnya meloloskan satu panggilan lirih, entah dialamatkan pada siapa.

_Tolong..._

* * *

 

_Sehun._

_Aku datang untukmu._

* * *

 

Crat!

Kepala Gong Minji terlepas dari raganya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuhnya berubah menjadi jutaan butir pasir halus. Butir-butir itu dengan mudah tertiup angin, ada juga yang terbawa hujan.

Di sekeliling Sehun, muncul kristal-kristal heksagonal kecil.

Sehun sendiri sekarang tengah terbaring di atas sebuah segel biru berbentuk kristal salju yang indah.

“Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat, Sehuna. Tidurlah yang tenang; aku akan membawamu pulang.”

* * *

 

**SNOW WHITE**

**~赤雪の王子~**

**“Drops by drops, delicious blood stains the pure white snow.”**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC (gagal) !!! Saya merasa upload ini sangat urgent, gak tau kenapa. Mari kita siksa Sehun di sini karena di FF NC-nya Sehun, seringnya Sehun yang nyiksa.  
> Nggak, saya nggak akan upload NC yang wah, ini baru belajar #ditimpuk #iniseniterlarang #jangancontoh  
> Mind to RnR?  
> Hehe, makasih sudah membaca *bow*


	2. Book Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to Photoscape and Photobucket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini namanya crack :p cast terkenal banget disandingkan sama tiga cast nggak terkenal. makanya ada poster biar tahu orangnya mana aja :p  
> 'Dear My Family' ini memang series yang aneh. Ada cast dengan nama keluarga sama (Oh Sehun, Oh Jimin) dan satu agensi (SMEnt), langsung dijadiin FF. mari kita kesampingkan momen yang tidak pernah ada antara para cast dan menikmati FF ini seadanya ^^


	3. Silent, Silent Uncle

* * *

_In the rubble akin to that tombstone I've always been searching for_

_Release these cold eyes, hungry lips, this lonely body entwined with darkness_

**(TRAX – Vampire)**

* * *

 

 

“Ah!”

Mentari membangunkan Sehun dari mimpi buruknya. Pemuda itu terbelalak, tetapi dengan cepat menutup mata lagi, disilaukan oleh cahaya dari sela-sela tirai. Sehun menggunakan lengannya untuk menghalangi cahaya ke mata. Seraya mengatur napas, Sehun mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang terserak.

_Cuma mimpi, ya?_

“Sehunie, ayo bangun. Sudah jam setengah tujuh, lho.”

Suara sang ibu yang penuh semangat membangunkan Sehun. Ia bergolek di ranjang, menegakkan tubuh perlahan, lalu menguap. Tangannya mengucek mata, menghilangkan kantuk yang menempel. Ibunya, Oh Jimin, mengganjur langkah ke dalam kamar. Telapak yang basah bekas cuci tangan usai memasak ia usapkan ke kelopak mata Sehun, membuat si anak mengerang. “Dingin, _Eomma..._ ”

“Makanya, ayo cepat berdiri dan mandi, lalu sarapan,” Jimin menyampirkan handuk di kepala Sehun, lalu mengecup sayang sang anak, “ _Asagohan dekita yo **[1]**._ ”

“ _Hai **[2]**,” _ jawab Sehun, pipinya agak bersemu, “Kenapa tiba-tiba _Eomma_ pakai bahasa Jepang?”

“Soalnya Kibum- _ahjussi_ datang dari Jepang semalam setelah kau tidur dan sudah menunggumu.”

“Oh... Hah?!”

 _Mati aku!_ , jerit Sehun dalam hati. Ia menyambar handuk di atas kepala, juga setelan seragamnya, dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

Usai mandi, berpakaian, dan menyisir rambut sekenanya, Sehun bergegas ke ruang makan. Benar saja. Seorang pria dengan tinggi sedang (yang jelas masih lebih pendek dari Sehun yang super jangkung) dan muka _stoic_ telah duduk menikmati kopi pagi. Si pria mengarahkan pandangnya yang tajam pada Sehun begitu menyadari kehadirannya. Sehun hanya bisa tertunduk di kursinya. Kim Kibum, paman Sehun ini, sangat menghargai waktu selayaknya kebanyakan orang Jepang (dia orang Korea yang lama tinggal di Jepang)—dan Sehun telat bangun 30 menit untuk ukurannya.

“Kok kalian diam-diam saja, sih? Sehun, sapa pamanmu, dong.” Jimin menghidangkan sarapan dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

 _Bagaimana_ Eomma _bisa santai berhadapan dengan orang ini, sih?_ , batin Sehun. Mau tak mau, ia harus duduk menghadap sang paman untuk membuka pembicaraan.

“Se-selamat pagi, Kibum- _ahjussi...._ ”

“Pagi, Sehun- _ah_.”

Selesai. Tidak ada kata terucap lagi di antara mereka berdua. Suasana sarapan jadi beku hingga Jimin bergabung.

“Sehun jadi jauh lebih tinggi dari terakhir kau berkunjung, ‘kan?” Jimin menyangga dagu, menumpukan sikunya di meja, memandang Kibum dengan _eye smile_ nya, “Tapi dia masih suka minum susu.”

Sehun menggeleng kuat-kuat, tetapi Kibum menahan kepalanya sehingga dia tidak menggeleng-geleng lagi. Ada sesuatu yang ia amati di bawah kepala Sehun.

“ _Ahjussi,_ ada apa?”

“Tidak,” Kibum menurunkan tangannya, “Rahangmu bertambah panjang. Berapa umurmu sekarang?”

“Tujuh belas.”

“Hm...” Kibum memotong telur di piringnya, “Pantas. Wajahmu bertambah dewasa, walau sikapmu masih kekanakan.”

Palu besar menghantam kepala Sehun.

Sementara itu, Kibum terus memperhatikan leher Sehun. Ia bertanya lagi, “Apa kamu merasa pusing atau tidak enak badan?”

 _Clueless,_ Sehun menggeleng lagi. Jimin meninju pelan lengan atas putranya dan tertawa. “Sehun sehat-sehat, kok! Dia cowok yang kuat; latihan _dance_ sehari-hari melatih tubuhnya ini supaya tahan banting!”

“ _Eomma_!” desis Sehun, mengusap-usap lengan atasnya yang sakit. Ia tidak menyadari kelegaan manusia salju di depannya.

_Syukurlah dia baik-baik._

“Ah, benar. Hari ini ada kunjungan ke sekolah, ‘kan?” Jimin menjentikkan jarinya, “ _Eomma_ akan mengajak Kibum- _ahjussi_ ke sana supaya dia bisa melihatmu belajar!”

“Apa? Jangan!!!”

Pekikan ini agak terlalu berlebihan. Sehun sendiri beranggapan begitu dan mulai merasakan pandangan membekukan dari seberang meja. “Bukan... Aku tidak bermaksud mengusir _Ahjussi_... Iya, iya, Kibum- _ahjussi_ boleh ikut _Eomma_ , kok...”

“Aku tak sabar untuk itu.” Ini kalimat yang antusias, tetapi ekspresi Kibum datar-datar saja saat mengucapkannya.

 _Kibum-_ ahjussi _benar-benar tidak berubah..._

“Hun!!! Sehun!!!” panggil seorang anak laki-laki dari depan Kediaman Oh. Wajah Sehun langsung cerah. Ia berlari ke teras, berteriak, “Tunggu, sebentar lagi aku selesai sarapan!”, kemudian buru-buru menamatkan makanannya. Kibum menatap penasaran ke luar jendela, menebak-nebak siapa yang membangkitkan semangat Sehun.

“Itu Jongin, sahabatnya Sehun,” jelas Jimin tanpa diminta, “Biasanya ada dua anak perempuan yang mengikutinya juga—kok tidak kedengaran suaranya? Mana Jinri dan Soojung?”

“Ada kok, tapi tadi yang memanggil cuma Jongin.” Sehun meletakkan mangkuk dan gelasnya di bak cuci, lalu mengambil tasnya di kamar. Setelahnya, ia menyahut bekal di meja makan. “ _Eomma_ , aku berangkat!”

“Hei, susunya!” Satu botol minum warna hitam teracung di tangan Jimin. Langkah Sehun terhenti. Ia berbalik, menggerutu. “Aku tidak mau bawa susu ke sekolah. Jongin mengataiku anak bayi.”

“Iiih, acuhkan saja dia! Jongin ‘kan tidak suka minum susu, makanya dia lebih pendek darimu!” Jimin meraih tangan Sehun dan meletakkan botol minum Sehun di sana, “Tenang saja. _Eomma_ sudah mengganti susunya, kok. Ta-dah!”

Pintu kulkas terbuka dan tampaklah satu kardus susu bubuk yang _eye-catching_. Ada gambar pria berotot pada kardus itu. Sehun _sweatdropped._

_Jadi, susu untuk lelaki dewasa, ya?_

“Ini susu yang sangat bagus untuk stamina dan pertumbuhan ototmu! Ditunjang dengan latihan _dance_ , kamu bisa jadi pria yang kekar!”

“Baiklah, aku mengerti,” Sehun memasukkan botol susu itu dalam tasnya; toh Jimin akan tetap memaksanya sampai mau membawa susu, “Aku bera—“

“Kelupaan lagi satu,” Kali ini, Jimin cemberut sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pipi dengan telunjuk, “Biasanya, kamu _poppo Eomma_ sebelum berangkat?”

 _Argh, siaaal!_ Eomma _masih ingat juga?!_ , Sehun mendumel. Mustahil dia melakukan kebiasaannya mencium pipi Jimin di depan Kibum, ‘kan? Berpura-pura semua sudah siap ternyata gagal menghindarkannya dari rutinitas satu ini. Mau kabur juga tidak bisa, soalnya _aegyo_ Jimin itu mematikan. Usia yang tergambar di wajah Jimin adalah separuh usia aslinya—bagi saja 38 dengan dua—makanya wanita itu masih begitu imut.

Perlahan, Sehun mendekati Jimin. Telapak tangannya menyentuh wajah sang ibu, kemudian... cup! Bibir mungil Sehun menempel di pipi pualam ibunya.

“Sudah, ‘kan? _Eomma,_ aku berangkat,” Sehun lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Kibum, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya, “ _Ahjussi_ , aku berangkat.”

“Ya, hati-hati.” Kibum bangkit dari kursinya, mengikuti Jimin yang mengantarkan Sehun sampai teras. “Hati-hati! Belajar yang rajin!” teriak Jimin, melambaikan tangan kuat-kuat pada Sehun.

Selama mengayuh ke sekolah, Sehun hanya memandangi jalan.

“Kau kenapa?” tanya Jongin, teman laki-laki Sehun yang berkulit gelap. _Counterpart_ nya yang berkulit putih susu menggeleng. Soojung, si cantik berambut panjang berbando yang mengayuh di belakang, terkikik. “Pasti ibunya Sehun minta _poppo_ di depan pamannya!”

“Eh, benar juga!” Jinri, si cantik lain yang lebih tinggi, berkomentar, “Kapan pamanmu datang, Hun? Aku melihatnya di depan tadi sama ibumu!”

“Uh... tidak usah membahas Kibum- _ahjussi_ , deh...”

Pagi Sehun agak suram, ya.

Di depan pagar, senyum Jimin lenyap seiring lenyapnya Sehun dari pandangan. Ia menoleh pada kakaknya. “Kibum- _oppa_ , aku yakin Sehun tak akan apa-apa meski digigit. Selama bukan level A yang menggigitnya, dia tak akan berubah jadi level E, ‘kan?”

“Belum tentu, tapi yang jelas, gigitan vampir manapun akan menyakitkan bagi manusia. Apalagi, darah Sehun itu _istimewa;_ semua vampir ingin menikmatinya lebih lama dan banyak,” Kibum berjalan ke rumah, “Level B yang kemarin menyerang Sehun tidak main-main. Kalau aku tidak membunuhnya, ia dapat menghabiskan Sehun dalam satu gigitan.

Orang-orang Monarki berdatangan ke Seoul untuk mengejar Sehun, jadi kita harus melindunginya lebih ketat lagi, Jimin.”

* * *

 

Istirahat makan siang.

“Gong Minji kelas 1-B keluar dari sekolah, ya?”

Sumpit Sehun menggantung di udara ketika Jinri menanyakan ini. Sehun, Jinri, Jongin, dan Soojung memang selalu makan siang bersama di kelas karena keempatnya sama-sama membawa bekal dari rumah. Di sela-sela makan, empat sahabat ini juga sering membicarakan berbagai hal. Yang paling baru adalah perihal keluarnya ketua klub _dance_ dari sekolah.

“Yah, begitulah. Dia itu seenaknya saja. Padahal turnamen _dance_ sudah dekat. Kami jadi harus berlatih dengan formasi baru.” jawab Jongin, lalu memasukkan sesuap besar nasi ke mulutnya. Keluarnya ketua klub telah menyusahkannya serta Sehun yang satu tim untuk turnamen _dance_ , wajar jika dia kesal.

“Mungkin Gong Minji punya alasan sendiri kenapa dia keluar,” Soojung mengangkat bahunya cuek, “Nah, sekarang kau dan Sehun harus berusaha keras untuk memenangkan turnamen itu.”

Obrolan tiga orang itu tenggelam sebelum mencapai telinga Sehun. Sambil mengunyah, Sehun mengingat-ingat sesuatu tentang Gong Minji.

_Kemarin, sebelum pulang, aku bertemu dengannya. Karena dia kehujanan, aku menariknya untuk berteduh._

_Lalu..._

_...dia menjatuhkanku..._

_...menciumku..._

_...menggigitku di leher..._

Sehun jadi merinding.

_...tunggu, itu mimpi, ‘kan? Tapi kenapa aku juga tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah aku pulang sekolah kemarin?_

“...Hun? Oh Sehun, kau dengar aku tidak?” Soojung melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun. Yang dipanggil kaget, gelagapan. “H-hah? Kau bilang apa tadi? Maaf, aku melamun...”

“Duh, kau masih memikirkan pamanmu yang nanti sore akan datang untuk kunjungan orang tua?” Jinri berdecak, “Santai saja, lagi. Menurutku, pamanmu orang yang baik, hanya agak pendiam.”

“Aku tidak memikirkan itu, kok.” sangkal Sehun setelah menelan suapan terakhir.

“Lalu?” tanya Jongin, singkat, padat, tetapi sebenarnya penuh kecemasan. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak membicarakan Gong Minji, Sehun jadi diam seribu bahasa dan tampak serius memikirkan sesuatu.

Tidak ingin teman-temannya terlalu khawatir, Sehun tertawa kecil. “Aku tadi sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan. Sekarang sudah ingat—aku mau ke toilet.”

“Astaga, Oh Sehun, kupikir ada apa! Ya sudah, sana cepat! Tutup dulu kotak bekalmu! Makanya kalau mau buang air jangan ditahan-tahan! Sampai kelupaan, ‘kan? Kami semua jadi khawatir karena kau tiba-tiba diam! Jangan diulangi lagi, mengerti?” Soojung merepet.

“Oke, oke, dasar nenek cerewet.”

Sehun mengambil langkah seribu keluar kelas sebelum Soojung melempar vas bunga ke kepalanya. Pemuda itu terkekeh menang karena berhasil lolos dari amukan si ‘nenek cerewet’. _Soojung berisik sekali kalau sedang marah,_ batinnya saat menyusuri koridor dengan senyum di wajah. Sayang, keceriaan itu menghilang karena Sehun menangkap pantulan dirinya yang buram di kaca jendela koridor. Sehun mendekati jendela itu dan memperhatikan baik-baik pantulan tubuhnya di sana.

Terutama lehernya.

 _Ini apa? Darah yang mengering?,_ Sehun meraba dua titik mencurigakan di area pembuluh darah besar lehernya dan memicing, _Sakit... Apa ini bekas gigitan? Makhluk apa yang menggigitku di si—_

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Sehun tertarik dengan kuat ke belakang—ke ruang musik. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup sendiri dengan keras. Sehun mengerang; punggungnya menumbuk dinding cukup kuat, menyakitkannya.

“Hai, Pangeran Salju kesayangan Monarki.”

Di ruang musik, tidak ada siapapun selain Sehun dan seorang wanita berpakaian formal yang menghimpitnya ke dinding. Ada _guest tag_ tersemat di kerah _blazer_ wanita itu; rupanya ia orang tua murid yang akan melakukan kunjungan.

Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di sini bersama Sehun?

Wanita itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sehun, menekannya ke dinding sehingga tidak bisa bergerak. “A-apa yang Anda lakukan? Tolong... ugh... lepaskan!” Sehun berusaha membebaskan diri. Usahanya sia-sia; cengkeraman wanita itu kuat sekali pada lengan kurusnya. Putus asa, Sehun menggunakan kakinya untuk mendorong wanita itu. Berhasil. Si wanita terhempas ke belakang, tetapi ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan sama sekali. Malahan, ia tersenyum dan menjilat tepian bibirnya provokatif.

“Kau ingin bermain serius, Oh Sehun? Akan kulakukan sesuai maumu.”

Mata wanita itu berkilatan sebelum berubah sewarna darah. Iris mata itu pernah Sehun lihat pada pertemuannya dengan Gong Minji.

Kaki Sehun mendadak lemas. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, sementara matanya masih terkunci dengan iris merah wanita itu.

_Kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak?_

Sekali lagi, wanita itu menghampiri Sehun dan menghimpitkan tangannya ke dinding.

“Jangan melawan, Nak. Jangan melawan. Mumpung ibumu tak melihat.”

Wanita itu punya pesona yang melumpuhkan. Mungkin benar bahwa ia ibu salah seorang siswa, tetapi tak tampak sedikitpun jejak-jejak penuaan di wajah cantiknya. Lipstik merah tua mempertegas garis bibirnya, kuku-kukunya yang juga merah kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Kecantikan yang memerangkap siapapun, tidak dalam cinta, tetapi dalam kematian.

“Aku teman masa kecil ibumu, Sayang. Kau lupa aku menimangmu saat bayi? Omong-omong, namaku Son Gain. Anggap saja aku ini bibimu.”

Hidung wanita itu yang berujung tajam menelusuri leher halus Sehun. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin remaja pria yang baru merekah. Sehun terengah, tegang, berdebar. Getaran aneh ini terus menghebat, melemahkannya.

“Hm... Baumu jauh lebih wangi sekarang,” Gain mengecup lama leher Sehun, “Yah, tentu saja, kau ‘kan baru melewati satu tahap kedewasaan. Kau sudah siap disantap, Oh Sehun.”

‘Disantap’?

“Hen... hentikan...” Dalam kesadaran terombang-ambing, Sehun memohon dengan lirih. Gain belum mau berhenti. Lidahnya membelai leher Sehun lembut. Bersamaan dengan itu, benang-benang merah berebut muncul entah dari mana, membelit Sehun kuat hingga ke leher. Sehun terbatuk.

“Aku haus, Nak. Tidakkah kau mau berbaik hati memberi minum bibimu ini?”

Sehun menggeleng perlahan, masih berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang terbelit oleh benang aneh itu.

“Begitu?” Gain menyeringai, “Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa menolak setelah aku meminum sarimu sedikit.”

Tak lama kemudian, Gain mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Ia merangsek masuk tanpa permisi, dengan lidahnya menjelajahi setiap sudut. Napasnya kian memburu dan panas, menerpa wajah sang korban yang tidak sempat mengambil udara.

_Benar. Bocah ini sangat-sangat nikmat! Padahal aku belum sampai pada darahnya!_

Pergelangan Sehun lepas dari cengkeraman Gain, tetapi itu bukan hal baik sama sekali. Dua belah tangan Gain kini menangkup wajah Sehun, memperdalam ciumannya. Iblis itu meminum cairan manis di dalam mulut Sehun, mereguk kekuatan korbannya dengan rakus.

_Kekuatan bocah ini banyak sekali! Akan kuhabiskan kau, Nak! Akan kuhabiskan!_

Sehun kian sulit menghirup udara. Itu memaksanya membuka mulut lebih lebar, bernapas dengan udara dari Gain, tetapi Gain sudah memperhitungkan ini. Ia semakin puas menghirup ‘sari’ korbannya karena aksesnya lebih luas.

_Kejadian dengan Gong Minji itu bukan mimpi._

Kesadaran Sehun telah sampai pada titik terendah.

_Itu nyata. Senyata saat ini._

Gain memeluk korbannya yang terkulai tanpa daya. Ia melonggarkan dasi Sehun dan meloloskan kancing kerah seragam Sehun dari lubang, siap meneguk apa yang paling diinginkannya...

...tetapi tiba-tiba, ia melepaskan Sehun dan menghindar ke samping.

Lantai di samping tubuh Sehun membeku.

“Heh,” Gain bangkit dan menoleh ke pintu, “Kibum- _ssi,_ kau menyusul _kami_ ke sini, ya?”

“’Kami’?” Kibum bersandar pada daun pintu, bersilang lengan, “Berarti yang datang ke sini lebih dari satu?”

“Tentu saja. Aroma anak ini menarik vampir manapun ke Seoul.” Gain menendang tubuh Sehun yang terkapar di lantai seolah tubuh itu hanya sampah. Kibum memicingkan mata tak suka. Ia membuka telapak tangannya dan kristal-kristal es bermunculan dari sana, menyerang Gain. Kristal-kristal itu menancap pada piano ruang musik karena Gain bisa menghindar. Dari sela jari Gain, muncul benang-benang merah yang hampir melilit Kibum, tetapi Kibum memutusnya dengan pisau es. Ia mendekati Gain dengan marah, lantai yang diinjaknya seketika tertutup lapisan es tipis. Bukannya ketakutan, Gain malah bermain dengan memeluk Sehun lagi dari belakang. Ia terkekeh saat menurunkan kerah seragam Sehun, mengekspos leher Sehun sepenuhnya. Taring Gain yang menajam terarah ke leher pucat itu.

“Mendekatlah, Kim Kibum, kalau kau ingin anak ini celaka!”

Kibum sontak menghentikan langkah, terbelalak. “Luka Sehun berarti kematianmu, Son Gain! Lepaskan anak itu!”

Walaupun sudah nyaris pingsan, Sehun mampu menangkap getar tersembunyi dalam ancaman Kibum. Getar itu menyerupai... ketakutan. Tak pernah Kibum menampakkan emosi sekentara itu, seingat Sehun—dan hal itu membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

Kibum mencemaskannya.

Perlahan, Sehun mencoba lagi menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya.

 _Harus lepas... Harus lepas... Aku masih kuat, Kibum-_ ahjussi, _lihatlah..._

Namun, gerakan Sehun malah membuat taring Gain melesak ke dalam lehernya. Sehun merintih dan Gain tertawa puas. Darah Sehun yang harum keluar karena taringnya, menuruni leher.

_Darah Pangeran... akhirnya akan kucicipi!_

“Kau tak akan menikmati Sehun-ku semudah itu, wanita siaaal!!!”

Duak! Bruak!

Jimin masuk ke ruang musik dan langsung menendang Gain hingga wanita itu terpental jauh, menumbuk dinding hingga retak. Tubuh Sehun hampir jatuh lagi ke lantai, tetapi Jimin segera merengkuhnya. Dihadapkannya wajah Sehun ke arahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lemah.

“ _Eomma..._ aku baik-baik saja...”

Hati Jimin mencelos. Sehun jelas tidak baik-baik dengan leher berdarah.

“Istirahatlah, Sehunie,” Telapak tangan Jimin dengan lembut menutup mata Sehun, “Nanti _Eomma_ bangunkan setelah semuanya berakhir.”

Lingkaran berwarna jingga api mengelilingi Jimin dan Sehun. Kehangatan yang nyaman menidurkan Sehun, bersamaan dengan sembuhnya luka lehernya.

“Sehun sudah tidur, _Oppa_ ,” Jimin memandang Kibum dengan iris merahnya, “Silahkan lanjutkan.”

Kali ini, Kibum melepaskan kekuatannya yang besar tanpa ragu. Segel heksagon biru terbentuk di bawah tubuh Gain yang sebelumnya diremukkan Jimin. Kaki Gain membeku. Batang kristal panjang nan tajam di tangan Kibum terayun ke arahnya.

Crash!

Kibum menebas kepala Gain dengan pedang esnya. Darah memercik ke partitur di dekat mereka, diikuti bergulingnya kepala Gain ke kaki Kibum. Kepala itu berubah menjadi butir pasir halus, senasib dengan tubuhnya, juga percikan darah di sekelilingnya.

“Rendah.”

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya. Kibum masih memunggunginya, tetapi tekanan kekuatan Kibum benar-benar terasa. Bisikan Kibum tadi memahamkan Jimin bahwa kakaknya—yang biasanya begitu datar—sedang marah. Tentu marah.

Karena Sehun telah disakiti.

“Jangan emosi, _Oppa_ ,” Jimin memperingatkan seraya membopong Sehun, “Kita harus membawa Sehun ke klinik sebelum kita kepergok berada di ruang musik yang semula terkunci.”

Masuk akal. Kibum berbalik dan membuang napas keras. “Jimin- _ah_ , jangan digendong begitu. Sehun bukan bayi; wanita 38 tahun tidak bisa mengangkat pemuda setinggi dia.”

Jimin jadi malu. Buru-buru ia mengubah posisinya, dari ‘menggendong’ jadi ‘memapah’.

“Umurku 753 tahun, bukan 38, dan bagiku, Sehun masih sangat ringan.”

* * *

 

Jam istirahat berakhir, dan Sehun harus mengikuti pelajaran lagi. Untung dia sadar sebelum bel berbunyi, jadi ada waktu untuknya memulihkan diri di klinik. Banyak pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya terkait kejadian seram yang ia alami, termasuk kenapa Kibum bisa mengeluarkan kristal es dan bagaimana nasib Son Gain. 

“Jawabannya ditunda dulu, ya,” Jimin membelai wajah Sehun, “Yang penting kamu sekarang sudah sembuh, jadi kembalilah ke kelas.”

“Tapi _Eomma_ harus berjanji padaku untuk menjelaskan semuanya sepulang sekolah!” desak Sehun. Jimin mengangguk mantap. “Janji, deh. Nah, pergilah. _Eomma_ dan _Ahjussi_ harus berkumpul lagi dengan para orang tua.”

Patuh, Sehun berjalan menjauhi klinik, tetapi kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri ibunya lagi. “Anu... _Eomma..._ ”

“Ada apa?” Jimin bertanya lembut. Sehun mendadak gugup. “Tidak jadi. Aku ke kelas dulu. Sampai nanti, _Eomma_ , _Ahjussi_.”

Sehun berlari menjauhi Jimin dan Kibum. Jimin terkekeh, manik coklatnya masih terpaku pada Sehun. Kibum memandangnya aneh. “Apa yang lucu?”

“Sehun lah. Dia ‘kan selalu lucu,” Jimin menarik Kibum, “Ayo, _Oppa_ , keburu rapatnya dimulai.”

Rombongan wali murid mengunjungi kelas Sehun saat pelajaran sejarah. Sehun sesekali melirik ke belakang, ke tempat di mana Jimin dan Kibum duduk. Jika kebetulan bertemu pandang, Jimin akan tersenyum dan melambai pada Sehun. Kibum? Tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasa. Biarpun begitu, Sehun tahu bahwa Kibum mempedulikannya sebesar ibunya.

 _Walau tidak bisa bilang terima kasih secara langsung, aku akan mengungkapkannya dengan cara yang lain!_ , tekad Sehun, menekuni buku sejarahnya.

“Nah, sekarang saatnya menguji pengetahuan kalian,” ucap Kim- _songsaengnim_ , “Siapa yang bisa menjelaskan perkembangan sastra Korea pada era Silla?”

Denyut jantung Sehun meningkat. Itu materi yang ia pelajari semalam! Ia cukup memahami materi itu, jadi ia punya kesempatan untuk maju, tetapi ia tidak biasa aktif di kelas.

Sayang sekali kalau ia tidak aktif juga hari ini.

Set! Tangan kanan Sehun terangkat tinggi.

“Oh Sehun? Kau ingin menjelaskannya pada kami?” Kim- _songsaengnim_ agak kaget karena salah seorang siswanya yang terbilang pendiam ini ingin menjawab, “Silahkan maju.”

Semua mata tertuju pada Sehun, membuatnya tegang, tetapi Sehun menyingkirkan perasaan itu. Ia berdiri di depan kelas, menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui mengenai sejarah sastra. Beberapa kali ia menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Satu persatu poin penting ia paparkan. Kim- _songsaengnim_ manggut-manggut, terkagum. “Penjelasan yang cukup lengkap, Oh Sehun. Terima kasih.”

Hati Sehun serasa melambung ketika selesai karena Jimin bertepuk tangan sunyi untuknya. Wanita itu menggerakkan bibirnya, membentuk kata ‘kau hebat!’ meski tidak ada suara keluar. Sayang, begitu melirik Kibum, Sehun tidak menangkap perubahan ekspresi apapun.

 _Tidak masalah. Pokoknya aku sudah berusaha untuk membanggakan mereka di hari kunjungan orang tua ini,_ Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipis setelah duduk di bangkunya lagi. Ia berharap ini cukup untuk membalas pertolongan Jimin dan Kibum siang tadi.

Hari kunjungan orang tua pertama semasa SMA ternyata menyenangkan!

Di rumah...

“Kibum- _oppa_ ingat waktu Sehun menjelaskan perkembangan budaya di depan kelas? Gurunya mengatakan padaku, biasanya Sehun mau menjelaskan suatu materi jika ditunjuk saja, tetapi hari ini ia berinisiatif untuk maju sendiri! _Eomma_ senang sekali tadi, Hunie, apalagi ibu-ibu di sebelah _Eomma_ bertanya ‘itu putra Anda?’ saat kamu menjelaskan. Mereka memandang _Eomma_ karena kemiripan kita! Bisakah kamu bayangkan betapa senangnya _Eomma_? Nah, nah, karena tadi Sehunie sudah pintar, _Eomma_ akan berikan apa saja yang Sehunie mau!”

Kalimat Jimin terus bersambung, kontras dengan Kibum yang mendengarkan tanpa menanggapi karena fokus bekerja. Sehun meringis, salah tingkah. “Aku mau apa, ya?”

Oh, tunggu. Jimin dan Kibum berhutang penjelasan pada Sehun.

“ _Eomma_ , _Ahjussi,_ kalian bisa menceritakan padaku tentang peristiwa tadi siang? Kalian ‘kan sudah janji.” tagih Sehun.

Keceriaan Jimin memadam sedikit, tetapi dia tetap tersenyum.

“ _Eomma_ harap kamu tidak kaget setelah ini. _Eomma_ dan _Ahjussi_ minta maaf karena menyembunyikan ini darimu sekian lama hingga muncul kekacauan,” Jimin memulai, “Sebenarnya, kami berdua adalah vampir. Sama seperti dua orang yang sebelumnya menyerangmu.”

Sehun tertegun. Saluran tengah malam sering menayangkan kisah tentang penghisap darah bermuka pucat yang Sehun yakini hanya fantasi para pembuat film. Namun, jika dipikirkan... Jimin, Kibum, Gong Minji, dan Son Gain semuanya pucat. Dua yang terakhir pernah menghisap darahnya. Dan mereka semua punya kekuatan aneh seperti dalam film. Bahaya. Bukankah vampir itu makhluk jahat? Sehun dikelilingi oleh mereka!

Satu lagi pemikiran yang lebih mengancam Sehun adalah...

“J-Jika kalian vampir, apa kalian juga akan menghisap darahku?”

Cara Sehun memegangi lehernya dan mengkerut di sofa membuat Jimin menggeleng cepat. “ _Eomma_ janji tak akan menghisap darahmu, Sehunie! Itu sama saja menyakitimu. Apa ada ibu yang demikian tega menyiksa putranya?!”

Sehun tertunduk. Ia tahu Jimin menyayanginya, berbeda dengan Gong Minji dan Son Gain, tetapi... “Apa vampir mampu bertahan tanpa darah?”

“Ya, jika dia adalah vampir darah murni dengan nafsu terkendali seperti aku dan ibumu,” jawab Kibum, “Vampir yang menyerangmu adalah level B. Ada darah manusia dalam diri mereka. Kekuatan mereka berada di bawah kami, level A, dan kau adalah jalan bagi mereka untuk meningkatkan kekuatan.”

“Apa?! Aku hanya manusia biasa...“ – _tapi jika_ Eomma _vampir, aku apa?—_ “...’kan?”

“Kamu memiliki darah vampir level A karena aku dan ayahmu berdarah murni, tetapi kamu bukan vampir,” _Eye smile_  Jimin agaknya menenangkan Sehun, “Kamu manusia yang spesial bagi vampir di bawah level A karena darahmu—tidak, seluruh tubuhmu itu lezat dan penuh cadangan kekuatan. Darah manusia pada level B bahkan bisa dimurnikan dengan darahmu. Itu kata para tetua di kerajaan vampir—atau Monarki—di Jepang sana. Baumu menguar ke mana-mana, memancing banyak vampir untuk memburumu, terlebih kamu sudah remaja, sudah ‘matang’.”

Tangan Sehun berkeringat dingin.

_Jadi itu yang dimaksud Son Gain, ‘sudah siap disantap?’_

“Semuanya akan meminumku?” tanya Sehun. Akan lebih baik jika mereka langsung menghisap darah Sehun, tetapi sayangnya, mereka selalu melumpuhkan Sehun terlebih dahulu dengan cara yang mengerikan. Tanpa sadar, Sehun menelusuri bibirnya dengan telunjuk. Memori-memori tentang ciuman yang mematikan membuatnya gemetar. Isi perutnya bergejolak kecil.

_Berapa kali lagi aku harus menerima perlakuan seperti itu?_

“Jangan sampai mereka menghabiskanmu!” pekik Jimin, “Kami berdua akan selalu melindungimu! Karena ini pulalah, Kibum- _ahjussi_ jauh-jauh datang dari Monarki: untuk bersamamu!”

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya polos, kaget.

Benar juga. Ia ‘kan memiliki Jimin dan Kibum. Masa bodoh dengan status mereka sebagai vampir. Sehun belum kenal Kibum—meski sudah mulai menganggapnya paman yang baik—tetapi untuk Jimin, Sehun tidak ragu lagi. Bagaimana tangan Jimin—yang membelainya sebelum tidur, merestuinya sebelum berangkat sekolah, memasak untuknya—berbalik menyakitinya?

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari pekerjaan kantor, Kibum melambaikan tangan, menyuruh Sehun mendekat. Menurut, Sehun menggeser duduknya. Sesaat kemudian, tangan Kibum mendarat di kepala Sehun.

“Gong Minji dan Son Gain tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kami sudah melenyapkan mereka dan akan melakukan hal yang sama pada penyerang lainnya.”

Sehun tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Jimin dan Kibum pada dua vampir itu. Tidak penting. Yang penting adalah komitmen Kibum untuk selalu menjaganya dari iblis-iblis penghisap darah itu. Iya, secara teknis, Jimin dan Kibum juga ‘iblis penghisap darah’, tetapi... ah!

Masa iblis bisa menepuk kepala Sehun dengan sayang seperti Kibum?

Ada rasa senang yang aneh dan membuncah dalam diri Sehun saat Kibum menepuk kepalanya. Sehun berkali-kali mencicipi kasih sayang seorang ibu, tetapi ia tidak memiliki memori apapun tentang ayahnya. Selama ini, ia hanya mampu menebak-nebak seperti apa rasanya punya ayah.

_Apakah seperti ini rasanya..._

Jimin menahan diri untuk tidak menertawakan Sehun yang telinganya memerah. Biasa, anak ini, kalau sedang sangat bahagia atau malu, mukanya pasti merona sampai ke telinga, kontras dengan kulit putih susunya.

 _Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk selama aku dan Kibum-_ oppa _bisa membahagiakan Sehun. Aku yakin itu. Kibum-_ oppa _hanya perlu belajar sedikit lagi untuk menjadi sosok ayah bagi Sehun._

Omong-omong soal ayah Sehun, Jimin teringat seseorang...

...di Monarki.

_Apa kabar pria itu? Jika dia macam-macam pada Sehun, aku akan menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri!_

* * *

 

Ruang guru sore itu sedang sepi. Hanya dua orang di sana yang sedang bersiap pulang.

“Kelas sejarah hari ini sangat hidup, ya, Kim- _songsaengnim,”_ ucap salah seorang guru, “Katanya banyak siswa yang jarang menjawab jadi aktif hari ini.”

“Pengaruh kunjungan orang tua,” tawa Kim- _songsaengnim_ , guru sejarah Sehun, “Oh Sehun yang pertama maju, memicu siswa lain untuk mendapat nilai tambah. Saya juga kaget, tetapi saya rasa itu karena ibu dan pamannya datang mengunjunginya.”

“Oh Sehun... yang mana, ya? Maaf, saya kurang hapal nama murid karena bukan guru kelas.”

“Anak lelaki pucat tinggi yang duduk di bangku belakang dekat jendela. Tak masalah kalau Anda tidak ingat; dia memang tidak menonjol, Kang- _songsaengnim_.”

Kang- _songsaengnim_ mengangguk-angguk. “Anda guru kelas yang hebat, bisa mengingat dengan baik semua siswa Anda. Saya harus banyak belajar dari Anda.”

“Tidak seperti itu,” Kim- _songsaengnim_ merendah, “Saya hanya sering berinteraksi dengan mereka pada jam pembinaan.”

“Itu juga butuh keterampilan khusus,” Kang- _songsaengnim_  selesai berkemas, “Nah, mari kita pulang. Anda naik bus, ‘kan? Kita bisa sama-sama.”

Kim- _songsaengnim_ menggeleng. “Sayang sekali, setelah ini saya harus ke perpustakaan kota untuk menyusun materi kelas besok. Bus kita tidak searah.”

“Hm, baiklah, kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu.”

“Hati-hati, Kang- _songsaengnim._ Jangan lupa periksa pekerjaan rumah anak-anak saya.”

Kang- _songsaengnim_ jadi malu karena rahasianya terbongkar (dia pernah lupa mengoreksi pekerjaan rumah siswanya sehingga buku mereka ‘tertahan’ dua hari). Candaan rekan kerjanya lumayan mengena. Ia mengacungkan jempol sambil meringis malu, lalu keluar dari ruang guru.

Setelah Kang- _songsaengnim_ keluar, Kim- _songsaengnim_ seorang diri di ruang guru. Kebahagiaan di wajahnya memudar. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu nama di jurnal harian kelas.

“Oh Sehun, mestinya aku tahu dari namamu bahwa kau adalah...”

Kim- _songsaengnim_ mendengus, seakan ada sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Ia tutup jurnal kelasnya. Setelah itu, ia membereskan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

Terdapat sebuah pistol dalam tas sang guru.

Melihat senjata itu, Kim- _songsaengnim_ kembali teringat ‘murid spesialnya’.

“Semoga dia menyadari bahaya di sekitarnya.”

* * *

 

[1] Jepang: Sarapannya sudah siap, lho.

[2] Jepang: Ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saya merasa FF ini agak aneh krn ada unsur jepangnya di depan. ya, tapi FF ini emang fusion gitu kan rencananya, antara jepang sama korea *tbh saya kangen fandom anime, jadinya ada fusion2an gini deh*  
> j-min sama TRAX juga kan lebih banyak beraktivitas di jepang.  
> aku sadar di FF ini banyak banget kekurangannya . aku lebih mengutamakan jalan cerita dan kurang merhatiin bahasanya, jadi kalau menemukan beberapa kata yg terlalu sering diulang, dan juga kesalahan lainnya, sampaikan di kotak komen.  
> kuharap FF ini NC-nya makin lenyap di belakang *tapi bae suji dan kim hyuna sudah menunggu, gimana dong? DX*  
> btw kenapa di luar sana FF NC-nya sehun itu selalu sehun yg 'nggituin'? bukannya mestinya dia yg 'digituin'? dia kan masih unyu. walau yadong sih ya, tapi dia itu nggak bisa pose seksi *apalah ini *author stress -.-  
> terima kasih jika mau membantuku memperbaiki ini ^^ membaca saja juga gapapa ^^


	4. Lovely, Lovely Mother

* * *

 

_Vampire, I'd love to meet you_

_You're thirsty, right?_

**(TRAX – Vampire)**

* * *

“ _Eomma_ , aku berangkat.” Pagi ini, Sehun tidak ragu lagi mencium pipi Jimin, biarpun Kibum melihat. Kecanggungan itu sudah menghilang berkat kunjungan orang tua yang lalu.

“Mm. Nanti kamu latihan _dance_ lagi sampai sore?” tanya Jimin, mengkonfirmasi jadwal. Anaknya mengangguk.

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati, jangan keseleo seperti minggu lalu. _Eomma_ dan _Ahjussi_ akan datang ke latiha—“

“Jimin.”

Ups. Jimin menutup mulutnya dengan ujung-ujung jari. Hampir saja ada rahasia yang bocor jika Kibum tidak mencegah Jimin bicara. Alis Sehun terangkat penuh tanya, tetapi Jimin mendorongnya keluar rumah. “Sudah, jangan lama-lama di sini. Kasihan Jongin kalau menunggu kelamaan.”

Sehun naik ke sepedanya, siap berangkat, tetapi pikiran tentang para vampir menghantuinya lagi.

“Kenapa? Kalau tidak segera pergi, kau bisa terlambat.” kata Jimin.

Sehun memandang ibunya khawatir. “Mereka tidak akan datang lagi, ‘kan?”

“Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak. Berhati-hatilah.”

Jawaban Kibum ini malah menakutkan Sehun, membuatnya (lebih) pucat. Jimin buru-buru meralat. “Tenang saja, Sehunie. Kami berdua akan selalu tahu jika kau dalam bahaya. Percayalah!” Jimin mengacak-acak rambut Sehun, tetapi segera merapikannya lagi karena anaknya bilang ‘aku susah payah menyisirnya, kok dikusutkan?’ dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Jimin tersenyum jahil. “Waktunya kejutan. Ayo, _Oppa,_ kita juga berangkat!”

Kibum mengikuti Jimin masuk rumah dan langsung mendapat ‘operan’ seragam dari Jimin.

“Pakai itu dan berhenti pasang wajah seram; kau harus jadi anak SMA yang bahagia!”

* * *

 

Hari ini, Sehun dan Jongin mendapat tugas harian di kelas, jadi mereka datang lebih pagi, berdua saja. Setelah meletakkan tas mereka di bangku, Sehun dan Jongin segera bekerja.

Sambil membersihkan meja guru, Sehun memikirkan kembali soal vampir.

 _Jika darahku adalah darah level A, harusnya aku juga vampir, ‘kan? Kenapa aku jadi manusia? Kenapa aku selalu dilemahkan oleh vampir lain dan tidak punya kekuatan sebesar mereka, padahal mereka bukan darah murni sepertiku? Ah, tidak._ Eomma _bilang dalam tubuhku terdapat cadangan kekuatan besar yang diincar para vampir. Mestinya aku bisa menggunakannya juga._

Sehun teringat bagaimana pertarungan Kibum dengan Son Gain tempo hari.

 _Aku harus berhenti menyusahkan orang lain. Dengan kekuatan besar yang ada padaku, aku juga akan melindungi orang yang kusayangi seperti_ Ahjussi _melindungiku._

“Hun, ambilkan jurnal kelas di ruang guru, dong.” pinta Jongin yang baru kembali dari mengganti air vas bunga. Tak ada respon. Jongin menengok ke depan. Dilihatnya Sehun termenung, memandangi meja. Tangannya yang memegang kain lap untuk membersihkan meja tidak bergerak.

Entah perasaan Jongin atau bagaimana, Sehun sering melamun belakangan ini.

Si bocah _tan_ berjalan cepat dan plok! Ia mendaratkan telapak tangannya di bahu Sehun. “Kau dengar aku tidak, sih?”

Terkesiap, Sehun meringis, mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya. “A-apa kau bilang tadi?”

“Ck, jurnal kelasnya! Tolong ambilkan jurnal di ruang guru.”

“Oh, oke, oke.”

Usai menyisihkan kain lapnya, Sehun berjalan keluar kelas. Jongin mengikuti, membingungkan Sehun. “Kenapa kau keluar juga, Jjong?”

“Tidak boleh?”

“Bukan begitu. Aku cuma tanya kenapa.”

“Soalnya aku tidak mau kau menabrak dinding atau tersandung di tangga gara-gara jalan dengan pikiran kosong. Kalau ada aku, setidaknya ‘kan ada yang memperingatkanmu?”

Sehun mengernyit. “Pikiran kosong?”

“Beberapa hari ini, kau lebih diam dari biasanya. Kalau diajak bicara juga sering tidak fokus. Apa lagi itu kalau bukan pikiran kosong?”

Ah. Tentu saja Jongin memperhatikan Sehun. Jongin menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sekolah dengan Sehun, jadi wajar dia tahu perubahan yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Sehun tersenyum lemah. Tidak seharusnya apa yang ia bingungkan membuat bingung Jongin juga.

Lagipula, pria yang kuat selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

Masa, sih?

Kenyataannya, Sehun selalu merasa lebih baik kalau sudah menceritakan masalahnya pada Jimin. Wanita itu berkali-kali menekankan pentingnya mengungkapkan perasaan. _“Daripada ditahan-tahan, nanti kau meledak. Anggap saja menceritakan masalahmu itu seperti buang air kecil. Kalau sudah dikeluarkan, lega, ‘kan? Lain halnya jika ditahan, kau bisa mengompol, sama seperti perasaan yang dipendam; dia akan tumpah di tempat yang salah.”_

Sehun jadi geli membayangkan perumpamaan Jimin yang konyol itu.

_Kuceritakan saja, deh._

“Ada beberapa orang yang mengincarku.”

“Siapa?” Tangan Jongin terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, seolah siap menghancurkan siapapun yang mengganggu Sehun.

“Kau tak akan mampu mengalahkan mereka. Yang lebih kuat dari mereka itu cuma _Eomma_ dan Kibum- _ahjussi_.”

“Kalau ibu dan pamanmu saja bisa mengalahkannya, kenapa aku—dan kau—tidak bisa?”

“Soalnya mereka bukan manusia—dan paman serta ibuku sejenis dengan mereka.”

Jongin terpaku dan Sehun tertunduk. “Ini terdengar gila, tetapi hanya kau yang kupercaya untuk merahasiakan ini. Aku dikejar-kejar makhluk aneh yang hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh ibu dan pamanku, tetapi kau tahu ‘kan mereka berdua tidak bisa masuk sekolah selain waktu kunjungan orang tua?”

Sehun memegang sisi lehernya. Mata Jongin dengan jelas menangkap bekas merah di situ—di mana Son Gain mengecup Sehun hari sebelumnya. Menurut Jongin, jika makhluk itu berhasil menanamkan jejak di tubuh Sehun, berarti makhluk itu sangatlah kuat; Jongin saja tidak pernah menang kalau berkelahi lawan Sehun.

“Kau takut?”

“Tidak!” Cepat Sehun menyangkal, tetapi kemudian menyambung dengan lirih, “ _Eomma_ dan _Ahjussi_ pasti akan datang melindungiku, walaupun... aku ragu.”

Hening. Biasanya, Jongin akan menyemangati Sehun melalui tepukan ringan di pundak atau candaan bodoh, tetapi kasus kali ini agak berbeda. Sehun butuh beberapa kata yang meyakinkan.

“ _Appa_ selalu bilang padaku...” mulai Jongin, “...bahwa orang tua yang sesungguhnya akan tahu kapan anaknya berada dalam bahaya. Mereka tidak selalu tepat waktu, tapi mereka akan berusaha supaya bahaya yang sama tidak mengancam anak mereka lagi. Jadi... eum... aku yakin kau akan aman, di mana pun ibu dan pamanmu berada.”

Dulu, Sehun dan Jongin pernah berkelahi dengan beberapa senior sok dari sekolah sebelah sampai babak-belur. Mereka tidak bisa minta tolong karena kesakitan, tetapi ajaibnya, ayah dan kakak laki-laki Jongin, plus Jimin, tiba-tiba datang dan menghalau musuh pergi.

Itulah insting orang tua.

Diingatkan Jongin tentang kejadian pukul-pukulan itu melegakan Sehun. Ia berterima kasih pada Jongin, walaupun cuma dalam hati. Jongin pun tidak mengharapkan ucapan itu dari Sehun. Mereka ‘kan cowok. Mana mungkin bilang terima kasih sebegitu gamblang? Yang ada malah canggung nanti.

Ruang guru masih sepi, tetapi Kim- _songsaengnim_ , guru kelas Sehun dan Jongin, sudah datang. “Oh, kupikir hanya satu dari kalian yang mengambil jurnal. Hahaha, aku lupa kalau kalian pasangan terpanas di sekolah, jadi harus selalu bersama.” ucap Kim- _songsaengnim_ , memeriksa jurnal sebelum menyerahkannya pada dua muridnya. Sehun dan Jongin refleks mendorong satu sama lain ke samping. “Sama sekali tidak begitu, Kim- _songsaengnim_!”

“Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Kalian hanya bersahabat, aku paham itu,” Kim- _songsaengnim_ mengulurkan jurnal pada Sehun, “Nah, tolong diisi yang teliti, ya.”

“Baik. Kami permisi.”

Jongin keluar duluan dari ruang guru. Sehun baru akan mengikutinya saat Kim- _songsaengnim_ memanggil. Pria itu tersenyum pada Sehun, tetapi senyum sang guru tidak memuat humor sama sekali. Tumben.

“Hati-hati, Oh Sehun. Jangan pernah pergi sendirian atau _mereka_ akan menemukanmu.”

Sehun tertegun.

_‘Mereka’? Apa ‘mereka’ yang dimaksud adalah..._

Rasanya ganjil jika Kim- _songsaengnim_ mengetahui tentang vampir, jadi Sehun mengenyahkan pikiran ini. Ia hanya mengangguk sopan. “Terima kasih atas nasihatnya, Kim- _songsaengnim._ ”

“Sama-sama. Sampai ketemu di jam pertama.”

* * *

 

Hari itu harusnya menjadi hari yang normal bagi Sehun, tetapi kedatangan seorang siswa baru di kelas membuat harinya abnormal.

“Silakan perkenalkan dirimu.” kata Kim- _songsaengnim_. Si murid baru menuliskan namanya di papan. Sementara ia menulis, kelas dipenuhi bisik-bisik. Anak laki-laki berbagi strategi untuk merebut hati si murid baru. Gadis-gadis terkenal merasa tersaingi, sementara gadis-gadis normal ingin menjadikannya teman.

Setelah menulis nama, si murid baru membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan pada teman sekelasnya.

“Aku Oh Jimin. Salam kenal.”

Sehun ternganga.

 _Apa yang_ Eomma _lakukan di sini?!_

Jimin memang kelihatan masih berumur belasan berkat DNA vampir yang mencegahnya menua. Rambut kecokelatannya yang biasa digerai kini diikat tinggi dengan karet rambut biru muda, menimbulkan kesan muda, _sporty_ , dan ceria. Perawakan mungilnya membuat siapapun gemas. Seragam itu juga pas sekali dikenakannya. Tak akan ada yang mengira wanita itu _ibu_ Sehun...

...kecuali tiga sahabat Sehun.

“Bukannya itu Jimin- _ahjumma_?” bisik Jinri pada Sehun.

“Atau jangan-jangan dia saudara kembarmu yang baru ditemukan setelah sekian tahun terpisah?” Soojung pasti kebanyakan menonton drama cengeng.

Jongin diam saja. Dia sama kagetnya dengan Sehun hingga tidak bisa berkomentar.

Karena nama keluarga Jimin juga ‘Oh’, pandangan para siswa di kelas kontan tertuju pada Sehun. Mereka bertanya tanpa kata, ‘dia siapamu?’. Sehun harus jawab apa? ‘Dia ibuku?’ Mana ada yang percaya?

Ternyata, Jimin menjawab sendiri dengan senyum manis.

“Aku kakak kembarnya Sehun.”

Sehun menelan ludahnya ngeri karena tatapan mengintimidasi dari cowok-cowok di kelas. Alasan utama siswa pria tidak bisa pacaran adalah larangan dari saudara lelaki siswi yang mereka sukai. Otomatis, setelah tahu Jimin kakaknya Sehun, mereka ‘mengancam’ Sehun supaya mengizinkan mereka pacaran dengan Jimin.

Eomma, _kau menempatkanku dalam posisi yang sulit!_

“Kebetulan sekali. Bangku di samping adikmu kosong. Silakan duduk, Oh Jimin- _ssi_.”

* * *

 

Istirahat makan siang, para siswa buru-buru mengelilingi Jimin.

“Makan di kantin, yuk, Jimin! Menu hari ini spesial, lho!”

“Iya, aku yang traktir, deh!”

“Duh, anak cowok mengganggu saja! Tidak usah sama mereka, Jimin- _ah_! Sama kami saja!”

“Ada toko aksesoris yang baru dibuka. Mau ke sana sepulang sekolah?”

Jimin sungguh tak menyangka akan mendapat sambutan seheboh ini. “Aku bawa bekal,  jadi maaf, lain kali saja kita ke kantin. Maaf juga untuk teman-teman yang mengajakku jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah... aku tidak bisa ikut karena aku harus kerja di kafe. Aku menyanyi di sana dari pukul tiga sore hingga enam petang.”

“Jimin penyanyi? Kau suka genre apa? Alat musik apa yang kau mainkan?”

Berbagai pertanyaan baru muncul setelah Jimin menyebutkan bahwa dia seorang penyanyi kafe. Sehun menghembuskan napas panjang; kerumunan ‘penggemar’ ini mengganggu acara makan siangnya bersama Jongin, Jinri, dan Soojung. Mengetahui bahwa putranya membenci keramaian, Jimin membubarkan fansnya dengan halus. “Aku suka _slow rock_ , kadang pop juga, dan aku memainkan gitar. Nah, aku mau makan dulu, oke? Kalian juga, makanlah sebelum jam istirahat berakhir!”

Anak-anak yang mengelilingi Jimin akhirnya pergi untuk menghabiskan jam istirahat. Beberapa dari mereka masih meneriakkan, “Lain kali kita jalan-jalan, ya!” saat berjalan menjauhinya. Jimin melambai pada mereka semua, lalu ia mendekatkan kursinya ke meja Sehun dan meletakkan kotak bekalnya di sana.

“Nah, semuanya, selamat makan!”

Tiga teman Sehun masih terbengong. Mereka seratus persen yakin bahwa Jimin adalah ibunya Sehun. Bagaimana bisa ia mengaku sebagai kakak Sehun?

“Anu...” Soojung memberanikan diri membuka percakapan, “...Jimin- _ssi_ , jangan tersinggung, tetapi kau benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya Sehun.”

“Aku ini kakak Sehun, kok, walaupun namaku memang sama dengan _Eomma_ ,” Jimin meletakkan sumpitnya, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Soojung, “Lupa kenalan. Siapa namamu?”

Sehun heran, kenapa ibunya tidak jadi aktris saja kalau aktingnya begitu bagus?

“Jung Soojung. Salam kenal juga.” Soojung menjabat tangan Jimin. Setelah Soojung, Jimin juga mengajak Jongin dan Jinri berkenalan dengan ramah. Jongin, Jinri, dan Soojung jadi agak ragu kalau Jimin di hadapan mereka adalah Jimin- _ahjumma_ ; sikap Jimin- _ahjumma_ kepada mereka tidak sekekanakan ini. Jimin yang mereka kenal orangnya lembut, keibuan, dan dewasa.

Padahal, di rumah, Jimin selalu dalam mode manis maksimal, apalagi saat merayu Sehun untuk makan sayur.

 _Hentikan ini,_ Eomma. _Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau mau?_

Sebelum latihan _dance_ , Sehun menarik Jimin ke lorong sepi di sisi tangga. “Jangan berbohong lagi di depan teman-temanku!” marahnya, “Kau _Eomma_ , bukan saudara kembarku. Kau boleh saja terlihat muda karena darah vampirmu, tetapi kau tidak bisa berbaur dengan kami!”

Jimin terbelalak kaget. Bukan sekali ini saja Sehun membentaknya—dan setiap Sehun membentak, rasanya masih sakit bagi Jimin.

“ _Eomma_ tak ada niat mengganggu kehidupan sekolahmu. Ini murni karena _Eomma_ mencemaskanmu.” ucap Jimin lirih.

“Tapi aku tidak menyukainya! Tidak cukupkah _Eomma_ mengaturku di rumah? Apa _Eomma_ akan membatasiku di sekolah juga?”

“Bukan begitu...”

“Seberapapun besarnya usaha _Eomma_ untuk mengerti aku dan teman-temanku, itu tak akan berhasil, jadi hentikan ini! Pergi dan jangan menunggu sampai aku selesai latihan!” Sehun melintasi Jimin, bergegas ke ruang _dance_.

Jimin mengatupkan rahangnya setelah Sehun melangkah melewatinya.

“Oh Sehun, ibumu ini memang tua dan kolot, tetapi yang ia inginkan hanya melindungimu!”

Langkah Sehun terhenti.

“Aku menyamar agar dapat selalu memastikan keselamatanmu. Itu saja! Ingatkah tadi pagi, betapa takutnya kau pada serangan vampir? Aku sudah bilang akan melindungimu, bukan? Kenapa kau marah saat aku melakukannya?”

Sehun tahu ia salah, tetapi siapapun yang sedang emosi akan mendahulukan ego daripada akal sehat. Karena itu, Sehun meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruanglatihan, begitu cepat hingga hampir berlari.

“Oh Sehun, kau dengar aku? _Ya_! Kembali dan dengarkan ibumu bicara!”

Sehun takut. Pada dirinya sendiri. Pada ibunya. Ia tidak membenci Jimin. Ia hanya tak suka cara ibunya melibatkan diri dengan teman-temannya. Bagaimanapun, di mata Sehun, Jimin harus bersikap seperti ibu—Jimin akan terlihat aneh dalam kostum anak umur belasan tahun. Terlebih, Jimin cepat berteman dan itu membuat Sehun sangat kesepian; ibu _nya_ akan dimiliki banyak orang.

Tapi Sehun tidak berani meminta maaf. Ia mengikuti latihan _dance_ dengan pikiran kacau.

“Aku pulang dulu, Hun,” pamit Jongin sebelum menghampiri kakak-kakaknya, “Kau tidak pulang? Mana Jimin?”

“Eum... dia pulang duluan,” jawab Sehun asal, “Sampai jumpa, Jjong.”

Melihat Jongin pulang bertiga bersama dua kakaknya, Sehun jadi sakit hati.

 _Mestinya aku tidak usah marah pada_ Eomma...

Kaki panjang Sehun menjejaki halaman sekolah lambat-lambat.

Dan ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

_“Jangan pernah pergi sendirian atau mereka akan—“_

Kata-kata Kim- _songsaengnim_ tenggelam dalam benak Sehun. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, makin kabur, dan semua menjadi hitam. Anehnya, Sehun masih membuka mata.

_Kenapa gelap? Di mana ini?_

Tidak terlihat apapun. Tidak terdengar apapun. Sehun mencoba berbicara, tetapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Diperkerasnya teriakannya, tetap tidak ada yang terdengar.

Mendadak, tangan Sehun tertarik ke atas, lebih tinggi dari kepalanya. Pergelangan tangannya bersilangan—dan seutas tali kasar mengikat dua tangan itu menjadi satu. Sejenak kemudian, kaki Sehun mengalami hal yang sama. Tanah yang dipijaknya anjlok, tetapi Sehun tidak jatuh. Ia melayang.

_“Oh Sehun, bukan?”_

“Siapa itu?” teriak Sehun, tetapi masih tidak ada yang terdengar dalam ruang kosong itu selain kekehan seorang pemuda.

_“Jangan panik. Menonton film harus dalam keadaan gelap, ‘kan?”_

Titik-titik cahaya menggantikan kegelapan. Makin lama, cahaya itu makin besar, menyilaukan. Layar persegi besar terbentuk dari kumpulan titik-titik itu. Gambar di dalam layar bergoyang-goyang, bersemut, dan tampaklah sosok yang sangat Sehun sayangi di dalamnya.

“ _Eomma_!”

Wanita itu—Jimin—berbalik  seolah mendengar suara Sehun, padahal Sehun tak bisa memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum cerah ketika melihat Sehun. Jimin berlari ke arah Sehun dengan tangan terulur...

...dan tiba-tiba, kepala Jimin terpotong.

Sehun mendelik takut, terlebih ketika ia melihat siapa yang memotong kepala ibunya.

Dirinya sendiri.

Sehun di dalam layar menggenggam kapak berlumur darah.  Tak ada perasaan yang tergambar di wajahnya ketika menghunjamkan kapak berkali-kali ke tubuh sang ibu.

“Jangan!!! Jangan!!! Sudah cukup!!! Hentikan!!!”

Teriakan Sehun tertelan oleh kegelapan. Tali yang membelenggunya tertarik-tarik karena usaha melepaskan diri yang selalu gagal. Sehun ingin memejamkan mata, tetapi satu kekuatan tak kasatmata memaksanya terus ‘menonton’ dengan membuka paksa matanya.

Tubuh Jimin terbelah empat. Jantungnya ditarik keluar oleh Sehun dalam layar, lalu diremat sampai hancur, begitu pula organ-organ yang lain. Darah memercik ke wajah Sehun yang asli setiap kali kembarannya dalam layar melakukan proses keji ini.

_“Hei, bukankah bioskop 3D ini sangat hebat?”_

Sekali lagi terdengar suara asing itu.

“ _Eommaaa_!!!” Sehun berteriak hingga tenggorokannya sakit. Saat layar raksasa itu akhirnya lenyap, ia muntah. Menangis. Tersedak. Muntah lagi. Hingga habis isi perutnya.

_“Kenapa kau ketakutan? Aku mengambil film ini dari isi pikiranmu.”_

Si pemuda asing menampakkan diri di hadapan Sehun. Ia mengusap liur yang meleler dari sudut bibir Sehun tanpa merasa jijik. “Kau terlihat semakin menggiurkan jika sedang kesakitan, tau.” ujarnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

“S-siapa?” Suara Sehun parau dan kering.

“Kau mau tahu?” Pemuda di hadapan Sehun mengangkat dagu korbannya dengan ujung telunjuk, “Bertanyalah sekali lagi. Aku suka suaramu.”

Baru Sehun akan bertanya, ada satu tali lagi membelit lehernya. Sehun tersengal, tubuhnya meregang. Sang penyiksa mendekat, menunjukkan taring yang membuat Sehun mengenalinya.

_Sialan. Vampir._

“Ayo, bertanyalah.”

“Ukh... Sia...pa?”

Sang penyiksa merobek seragam Sehun. Ia ingin menikmati darah Sehun dari bawah dulu, jadi kukunya, yang seruncing pisau itu, menyayat kulit Sehun mengikuti garis iga.

“Namaku Lee Jungshin. Kelas 3-B. Menyukai _hoobae_ yang manis macam dirimu.” Pemuda itu—Jungshin—mencecap darah yang mengucur di dada Sehun.

“ _Eomma_... mana _Eomma_?”

Jungshin mendesis kesal.“Tidak adakah hal yang lebih penting bagimu daripada itu?”

Tidak ada. Tapi Sehun tidak mengaku. “Di mana dia?” tanya Sehun di sela rintihan dan isak. Tali di leher Sehun makin kuat mencekiknya, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian terlepas; Jungshin memotongnya dengan kuku. Dijambaknya rambut Sehun ke belakang, sehingga leher Sehun terekspos sepenuhnya.

Pangeran Salju memang yang terbaik. Harum kulitnya berpadu dengan aroma peluh. Pembuluh-pembuluh darah berebutan mengukir jejak kehijauan di leher putih itu. Menggairahkan. Jungshin menjilat tepian bibirnya.

“Kau sendiri yang membunuhnya, ‘kan? Kau ingin dia mati; itu yang dikatakan otakmu ke proyektor filmku.”

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Jungshin menancapkan taring di leher Sehun dan menghisap darahnya.

 _Bohong_...

“Hm? Aku dengar suara hatimu, Bocah,” Jungshin mencabut taringnya, mengoyak kulit leher Sehun sedikit, “Bohong? Kaulah yang berbohong. Kau membenci Oh Jimin selama ini, tetapi selalu bilang menyayanginya.”

“Tidak... Aku tak pernah... uhuk... membencinya...”

“Duh,” Jungshin menjentikkan jari, “Biar kuingatkan kau akan kebencianmu.”

Layar persegi besar kembali muncul. Jungshin menikmati darah Sehun lagi, sementara Sehun menyaksikan tayangan ulang perbuatannya.

 _“Jangan berbohong lagi di depan teman-temanku,_ Eomma _! Kau_ Eomma _, bukan saudara kembarku. Kau boleh saja terlihat muda karena darah vampirmu, tetapi kau tidak bisa berbaur dengan kami!”_

 _Jimin terbelalak kaget. “_ Eomma _tak ada niat mengganggu kehidupan sekolahmu. Ini semua murni karena_ Eomma _mencemaskanmu.” ucapnya lirih._

 _“Tapi aku tidak menyukainya! Tidak cukupkah_ Eomma _mengaturku di rumah? Sekarang,_ Eomma _akan membatasiku di sekolah juga?”_

_“Bukan begitu...”_

_“Seberapapun besarnya usaha Eomma untuk mengerti aku dan teman-temanku, itu tak akan berhasil, jadi hentikan ini! Pergi dan jangan menunggu sampai aku selesai latihan!”_

_“Oh Sehun, ibumu ini memang tua dan kolot, tetapi yang ia inginkan hanya melindungimu!”_

Tayangan ulang itu mundur lebih jauh ke pagi sebelum Sehun berangkat sekolah.

_“Mereka tidak akan datang lagi, ‘kan?”_

_“Tenang saja, Sehunie._ Eomma _dan_ Ahjussi _akan selalu tahu jika kau dalam bahaya. Percayalah!”_

Jimin ingin melindungi Sehun, tetapi Sehun sendiri menolak. Wajar kalau Jimin membiarkan Sehun tersiksa di tangan Jungshin sekarang.

 _Ini hukuman karena memarahi_ Eomma _, ya? Sakit..._

 _...tetapi pasti tidak sesakit luka yang kutanamkan di hati_ Eomma...

“Maaf...” gumam Sehun, “Maafkan aku...”

“Sia-sia saja kau minta maaf. Ibumu tidak akan datang. Bukankah kau sudah dewasa dan tak memerlukan ibumu lagi? Heh, omong-omong soal dewasa...” Jungshin menyudahi hisapannya, menyentuh bibir ranum Sehun, “...seluruh tubuhmu tampaknya telah siap dicicipi. ”

Jungshin nyaris mencium Sehun ketika tiba-tiba, tali yang melilit Sehun terbakar. Api merambat cepat ke kulit Sehun yang tersentuh tali.

“Argh!!!”

Api itu menghilang setelah Sehun berteriak. Jungshin berdecih. “Oh Jimin. Dia bodoh juga, membakar perisaiku dengan kekuatannya. Apa dia tidak tahu melakukan itu hanya akan menyakiti anaknya?”

“ _Eomma_?” Mendengar nama ibunya, Sehun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan diri, mengabaikan luka bakar baru di sana, “ _Eomma_ masih hidup, ‘kan? Pertemukan aku dengannya!!!”

“Jangan cerewet atau kau akan mati, Oh Sehun!”

Dor!

“Whoops!” Jungshin menghindar ke samping. Seberkas cahaya violet yang hampir mengenainya lenyap. Karena Jungshin berpindah, Sehun dapat melihat seseorang dalam seragam guru mengarahkan pistol padanya. Bukan padanya, sih; lebih tepatnya pada Jungshin.

 _Kim-_ songsaengnim _? Dia... menembak?_

“Oh Sehun, sadarlah! Ini cuma ilusi! Jangan putus asa; ibumu menunggu di luar!” Sang guru sejarah mengubah arah moncong pistolnya. Satu demi satu tembakan dilepaskan, menyamai kecepatan menghindar Jungshin. Berkas cahaya violet dari pistol itu menggores tubuh Jungshin beberapa kali, tetapi tidak juga menembus jantung si vampir.

“Kim Jungmo- _ssi_! Lama tak bertemu, kekuatanmu menurun, ya? Ada apa dengan Bloody Rose?” tawa Jungshin meremehkan tanpa mengacuhkan tetesan darah dari lukanya. Kim- _songsaengnim_ —atau Kim Jungmo—terus menembak, meski akurasi senjatanya menurun drastis dalam dunia ilusi Jungshin.

_Nak, ayo, gunakan imajinasimu untuk memecahkan perisai ilusi ini!_

Sehun memejamkan matanya lama. Jika ini ilusi, berarti pikirannya yang terpengaruh. Apa  harus ia pikirkan untuk menghapus kegelapan ini?

Oh. Benar. Kenangan menyenangkan barangkali dapat mengembalikan semuanya.

_“Sehunie! Sehunie, susunya ketinggalan!”_

_“Aku persembahkan lagu ini untuk kekasih sejatiku di meja delapan, Oh Sehun!”_

_“Wah, ini... ini... nilai sempurna? Kyaaa! Harus dibingkai dan ditempel di tembok!!!”_

_“_ Eomma _senang kau menghargai perhatian_ Eomma _di depan teman-teman lelakimu.”_

Bunyi retakan kaca di atas kepala Sehun diikuti dengan jatuhnya serpihan-serpihan berkilau ke sisi kakinya.

 _“Sehunie sayang_ Eomma _?”_

Pyar! Pyar! Celah-celah bercahaya di atas kepala Sehun terus membesar. Sehun menengadah pada langit sore. Senyumnya terbit. Ingatan-ingatan bahagia deras membanjirinya.

_“Sarapannya sudah siap. Ayo, bangun!”_

_“Sehunie, tinggimu berapa, sih? Sini,_ Eomma _ukur.”_

 _“Wah, rambutmu mulai panjang._ Eomma _potong, ya?”_

Seluruh perisai kegelapan musnah. Sehun bisa melihat Jimin berdiri di seberangnya.

“Sehun!”

Tak buang tempo, Jimin mendekap dan menutup mata Sehun supaya si anak tidak melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Jungshin mulai lumpuh karena tembakan-tembakan Jungmo. Sial betul; Jungshin mengaktifkan perisai ilusinya untuk menghindari vampir, tetapi Jungmo manusia luar biasa yang sedikit di luar perhitungannya. Sekalinya Jimin menyerang perisai dengan api, Sehun berteriak kesakitan—dan sesuai ucapan Kibum, perisai itu menyalurkan kekuatan vampir penyerangnya pada Sehun. Beruntung, Jungmo menawarkan bantuan dan, setelah mendapat persetujuan, masuk ke perisai ilusi. Bloody Rose—pistol miliknya—memang tidak bisa mengenai jantung, tetapi cukuplah untuk melemahkan Jungshin.

“Tunggu, Kim Jungmo- _ssi_.”

Jungmo menurunkan senjatanya. Ia mundur selangkah dan tersenyum. “Seorang paman tentu marah karena keponakannya disakiti. Silakan lampiaskan itu semua pada Lee Jungshin, Kim Kibum- _ssi_.”

“Terima kasih,” ucap Kibum dingin, lalu membekukan kaki Jungshin, “tetapi kemarahanku tidak sebanding dengan kemarahan adikku. Jimin- _ah,_ dia bagianmu.”

Jimin masih terduduk di tanah, menyembunyikan wajah Sehun ke dalam ceruk lehernya. Ia menengok pada Jungshin yang berlumuran darah. Wajah cantiknya berubah menyeramkan karena iris merahnya yang berkilatan.

“Kau tahu saja apa mauku, Kibum- _oppa_.”

Api yang berkobar-kobar dari tangan Jimin melalap tubuh Jungshin dalam hitungan detik. Sang vampir telah berubah menjadi abu seluruhnya. Angin menerbangkan butir-butir halus itu sejenak dan menjatuhkannya lagi menjadi hujan kecil.

Jimin menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi Sehun untuk membangunkannya. “Sehunie, bangun, Nak... Oh, apa saja yang level B itu lakukan padamu...” Dengan hati-hati, tangan Jimin menyapu luka-luka Sehun. Setelah itu, Jimin membersihkan darah yang tersisa di tubuh itu.

Sehun memandang Jimin penuh sesal. Betapa sering ia terkulai lemah dalam pelukan Jimin. Sebelum para vampir menyerang pun, tidak jarang ia dilanda sakit yang sangat hingga berakhir di pangkuan wanita itu. Lalu dengan mudahnya, ia meninggalkan Jimin.

“M-maaf...”

Eh? Apa ini? Sehun, bocah pendiam yang hanya sesekali bermanja itu... bilang ‘maaf’? Jimin harus memeriksakan telinganya.

“Nggh...” Sehun mengerang karena memaksakan tangannya yang sakit untuk meraih Jimin, “Maaf... _Eomma..._ ”

Samar, Jimin menangkap semburat merah di wajah pucat Sehun ketika mengucapkan ini.

 _Duh, kenapa Sehun manis sekali?,_ begitulah keluh Jimin tiap gagal marah pada Sehun. Bagaimana Jimin akan marah jika Sehun meminta maaf padanya dengan begitu tulus dan sedikit malu-malu? Dan hei, untuk apa pula marah? Sehun ‘kan menyayanginya, terlepas dari konflik yang kadang terjadi. Maka, Jimin menyuguhkan senyum paling keibuan yang ia miliki untuk sang anak. “Iya, tidak masalah. Kamu sudah paham apa salahmu, itu yang terpenting,” Disibakkannya poni Sehun yang berantakan, lalu mendaratkan kecupan hangat di sana, “ _Eomma_ menyayangimu.”

 _Sehun juga sayang_ Eomma. _Sangat sayang. Terima kasih karena mau memaafkanku._

Tapi tentu saja Sehun tidak mengatakannya. Pertama, anak laki-laki hampir tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada ibu mereka. Kedua, ia terlalu letih, jadi ia terlelap dalam pangkuan ibunya.

Jimin menutupkan jas seragamnya di bagian seragam Sehun yang koyak, lalu menggendong Sehun seperti saat Sehun bayi. Ia menoleh pada Kibum dengan tatapan memohon. “ _Oppa_ , izinkan aku menggendongnya. Ya? Ya?”

Kibum melipat lengannya, mengamati keadaan sekitar, dan mendesah pasrah. “Asal jangan biarkan manusia melihatmu.”

Jimin mengangguk senang, tetapi rautnya berubah serius saat menyadari bahwa ada manusia di antara mereka selain Sehun.

“Anda...” Manik Jimin terfiksasi pada sang guru kelas, “...pemburu vampir?”

“Benar. Saya Kim Jungmo,” Pria di samping Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya, “dan Anda Oh Jimin, putri darah murni terakhir di Monarki, bukan begitu? Saya sungguh terkejut karena ‘kehadiran’ Anda dan kakak Anda sangat tersembunyi.”

“Saya juga terkejut karena Anda tidak muncul pada dua penyerangan pertama yang juga di sekolah ini,” ucap Kibum, “Jika Anda guru di sini, pasti Anda bisa merasakan kehadiran vampir yang dekat.”

“Saya merasakannya, tetapi makhluk itu sudah musnah sebelum saya datang. Anda berdua menanganinya dengan teramat baik.”

“Satu lagi yang mengejutkanku: ‘kehadiranmu’ juga tidak terasa, Kim Jungmo- _ssi_ ,” Jimin menyambung perkataan Kibum, “Pemburu vampir mestinya memiliki sedikit ‘aroma’ vampir pada senjata mereka, tetapi itupun tidak ada.”

“Bloody Rose lama menganggur sejak Oh Sehun dilarikan ke Seoul, jadi tentu saja tidak ada ‘baunya’,” Jungmo mengusap-usap laras pistolnya, si ‘mawar berdarah’, “Saya kira setelah sang pangeran keluar dari Monarki, kekacauan selesai. Ternyata tidak. Kim Kibum- _ssi_  juga pasti telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dalam tubuh Dewan.”

Dahi Jimin berkerut. “Dewan? Ada apa?”

“Perseteruan, seperti biasa. Kali ini tentang Sehun.” jawab Kibum. Jimin segera merengkuh Sehun. “ _Pria tua_ itu tidak boleh merebut Sehunie!”

“Tidak jika kita tetap menjauh,” Kibum mengalihkan pandang pada Jungmo, “Anda memiliki informan dalam tubuh Dewan?”

“Tentu saja.”

“Kalau begitu,” Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam di hadapan Jungmo, “saya mohon bantuan Anda secara pribadi, Kim Jungmo- _ssi_ , untuk melindungi pangeran kami.”

Jungmo terbelalak. Ia membungkuk juga dan jadi sangat canggung. Bukan hanya Kibum, Jimin juga lega karena Jungmo menyatakan kesediaannya.

Satu tawa kikuk lolos dari Jungmo. “Hanya sehari dan saya mendapatkan dua darah murni dalam keadaan paling emosional. Anda bahkan memohon pada manusia yang jelas lebih rendah. Hebat sekali dampak keberadaan murid saya ini dalam kehidupan Anda berdua.”

“Sehun bukan cuma murid Anda,” sahut Jimin, “Sehun putra saya. Sehun cinta pertama saya yang tumbuh setelah penantian selama tujuh abad.”

Berbeda dengan Jimin, Kibum memandang Sehun dingin.

Tapi itu bukan tatapan dingin yang biasa.

Jungmo menggeleng-geleng heran. “Anda berdua sungguh vampir yang menarik.”

* * *

 

Sehun bangun tepat ketika matahari tergelincir di ufuk barat. Ia terduduk di ranjang dengan rambut dan pikiran kusut. Ia tidak lagi mengenakan seragam, tetapi _printed T-shirt_ pudar yang biasa ia kenakan untuk tidur. Diusap-usapnya matanya untuk melenyapkan kantuk.

 _Lagi-lagi acara pulangku diganggu vampir... Pasti_ Eomma _dan_ Ahjussi _yang membawaku ke sini..._

 _Lho, tunggu. Kalau Kibum-_ ahjussi _juga menolongku di sekolah, berarti... dia..._

Terhuyung, Sehun turun dari tempat tidur, buru-buru keluar kamar demi mencari pamannya. Mencium wangi masakan Jimin, Sehun tahu bahwa ini waktunya makan malam, jadi keluarganya pasti ada di ruang makan. Sehun menuju ke sana dan terpaku. Tidak, ini bukan karena Kibum yang mengenakan seragam seperti dugaannya, tetapi karena...

“K-Kim- _songsaengnim_?!”

...guru kelasnya sedang menunggu makan malam juga, berbincang bersama Kibum dan Jimin yang sedang memasak.

Karena dipanggil, Jungmo kontan menoleh dan tersenyum hangat. “Baru bangun? Ayo, makan sama-sama.”

“Astaga, Oh Sehun! Mandi sana, terus ganti baju yang pantas! Tidak malu sama gurumu?” perintah Jimin, tetapi belum tuntas kalimat Jimin, Sehun lari duluan.

 _Apa yang Kim-_ songsaengnim _lakukan di siniii?!_

Sehun bergegas mandi dan berganti pakaian yang lebih pantas, lalu turun untuk makan.

“Maaf bila aku mengganggu, Oh Sehun, tetapi aku di sini karena ikut mengantarkanmu pulang, juga membantu merawatmu,” Jungmo kemudian berbisik jahil, “Jadi, tadi aku juga mengganti pakaianmu. Maaf sekali lagi.”

Refleks Sehun mendekap tubuhnya dengan pipi merona membuat Jungmo tak bisa menahan gelaknya.

“Kenapa memeluk tubuhmu begitu? Badanmu terlalu kurus, tidak menarik buat kami, jadi tidak usah malu-malu kalau hanya padaku dan gurumu.”

Tambahan dari Kibum menambah malu Sehun.

 _Kibum-_ ahjussi _kejam!_

“Ada benarnya juga, sih,” timpal Jungmo, “Rumor yang berkembang mengatakan Kim Kibum dari kelas 1-A punya tubuh paling atletik di sekolah.”

Mata Sehun mengerjap-ngerjap cepat. “Jadi _Ahjussi_ juga menyamar jadi siswa di sekolahku?!”

“Tidak apa-apa, ‘kan? Lagipula, kalian mirip.” Jimin meletakkan satu persatu lauk makan malam di atas meja. Alis Kibum terangkat, bertanya bagian mana darinya yang mirip Sehun karena menurutnya, ia dan Sehun jauh berbeda.

“Kalian itu sama-sama suka menyimpan perasaan.”

“Oh?” Jimin menengok pada Jungmo yang barusan bicara, lalu terkekeh sambil menjentikkan jari, “Anda sehati betul dengan saya, Kim Jungmo- _ssi_.”

“Hentikan itu. Aku tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun.” Kibum memasukkan satu suap nasi ke mulutnya.

“Iya! Kau memendam perasaanmu pada Sehun, ‘kan?”

“Tidak.”

“Iya!”

“Tidak.”

“Iya!”

Baru kali ini Jungmo benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya bersama vampir. Level A pula, yang notabene merupakan golongan terkuat, yang paling berdarah dingin kalau soal bunuh-membunuh. Akan tetapi, satu manusia mengubah kehidupan sepasang level A yang berebut bilang iya dan tidak itu. Manusia ini membuat Jimin dan Kibum berdebat konyol tentang perasaan seperti saat ini.

Manusia yang Jungmo pikirkan itu sedang memperhatikan tiga orang di meja makan dengan hati berbunga.

* * *

 

_Rasanya seperti punya dua ayah..._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maaf saya pake Jungshin T.T  
> sumpah nggak maksud ngapa-ngapain(?) Jungshin, tapi menurutku tingginya itu pas untuk 'menjatuhkan' Sehun. sebenernya 'kan cast penyiksa untuk chap ini tuh bae suji, tapi tapi setelah dipikirkan, kenapa semua yg nyerang sehun vampir cewek? nah, makanya ada lee jungshin di sini. aaah entah.  
> btw, aku mulai galau, apa akan tetep pake sistem 'FF teman' ya utk dear my family? usai hesperus n catching glow, aku jadi kepingin update chapter sesuka2... kapan lalu pingin bikin fibonacci, kapannya lagi pingin update 'step up, happy feet!'... hmm... jadi bingung *geleng2 kepala*  
> anyways, terima kasih sdh membaca ^^


	5. Distant, Distant Memories

* * *

 

_Sanity loses its way in the bloodstained tracks of dirty streets,_

_The value of being haunted by powerless gods, humans are dolls lead to evil_

**(TRAX – Vampire)**

* * *

 

_Seorang anak berkulit seputih salju terbaring di lantai dingin penjara bawah tanah. Tangan dan kakinya diikat tali yang ditautkan di ujung-ujung ruangan. Satu lagi air mata menuruni pipi pucatnya._

_“Kenapa aku ada di sini?”_

_Gumaman lirih ini hilang tertelan ketakutan, juga bunyi langkah kaki yang menggema di ruangan itu._

_“Sehun. Akhirnya, kita hanya berdua.”_

_Anak laki-laki yang terikat itu menggigil ketika sesosok pria tinggi memasuki penjara. Sebuah pedang ramping memantulkan cahaya dari satu-satunya lilin di penjara itu. Si pria mendekati ‘tawanannya’ dan menyeringai saat menyentuhkan pedangnya ke kulit si anak._

_“K-Kumohon...” Si anak terisak, suaranya nyaris tidak keluar, “...Kibum-_ ahjussi... _Ja-jangan...”_

_Pria tinggi itu tertawa. “Tidak, Sehunie. Kau harus menemaniku minum.”_

_Berikutnya, yang terdengar hanyalah teriakan kesakitan si anak. Kulitnya disayat-sayat hingga darah yang mengucur membasahi lantai di sekelilingnya._

* * *

 

“Aaaah!!!”

Sehun terlonjak bangun, keringat menitiki dahinya. Dicengkeramnya selimut dengan tangan gemetar. Napasnya tersengal, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian normal kembali. “Mimpi,” Sehun berucap lega, “Untung cuma mimpi... Mimpi yang sangat buruk...”

Setelah mengusap-usap mata untuk menghilangkan kantuk, Sehun turun dari ranjang. Mengumpulkan ingatan yang terserak tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum ia sampai di rumah. Sehun berjalan menuju cermin, membuka atasan piyama yang ia kenakan, dan mendesah panjang. Ada banyak sekali jejak merah di tubuhnya; pasti vampir yang meninggalkan jejak itu. Ciuman, cecapan, gigitan, Sehun ingat semua yang dilakukan makhluk penghisap darah itu di tempat tidur, sehingga membuat Sehun jadi begini. Memori yang begitu kuat tentang si vampir melemaskan kaki Sehun. Pemuda itu terduduk di lantai dan buru-buru mengancingkan piyamanya. Ia menggeleng-geleng cepat untuk mengusir ingatan itu.

“Kim Hyuna. Mengerikan.”

Terdengar ketukan di pintu Sehun. Nyaris Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya ketika satu suara berat memanggilnya dari balik sana.

“Sehun, kau sudah bangun? Waktunya makan malam, keluarlah.”

Tangan Sehun terpaku di depan gagang pintu. Kenangan mengerikan menghujaninya kasar. Tentang pemilik suara itu—Kibum. Tentang dirinya. Tentang penjara bawah tanah. Tentang darah.

Sehun menjauhi pintu yang tiba-tiba ternoda merah. Ingatan Sehun menjelma menjadi halusinasi, memunculkan jalur-jalur darah pekat di telapak tangannya. Lama-kelamaan, pandangannya juga tertutup tirai merah.

Kibum yakin Sehun sudah bangun, makanya dia bingung karena Sehun tak juga keluar. Ketika kamar dibuka, Kibum mendapati Sehun terpaku di depannya. Tatapan Sehun padanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang teramat besar.

_Ah, kekuatan Kim Hyuna yang tertinggal sudah mulai bekerja pada Sehun._

“Jangan takut padaku,” Kibum mengulurkan tangan ke puncak kepala Sehun, “Aku...”

_“...akan meminum darahmu setelah memerasnya darimu.”_

Sehun mendelik ngeri saat Kibum menunjukkan taringnya. Kuku-kuku Kibum meruncing, siap mengoyak kepala Sehun.

_“Kau akan menemaniku minum malam ini, Sehunie...”_

“Tidak!” Sehun menepis telapak tangan Kibum dan berlari sekencang mungkin ke luar kamar. Ia menuruni tangga merah gelap yang berbau anyir, mencari Jimin. Ketika menemukan Jimin merapikan buku-buku di ruang tamu, Sehun langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Jimin agak kegelian menerima serangan ini dan menoleh. “Sehunie, kenap—“

Tawa Jimin lenyap saat ia menyadari kulit Sehun begitu basah dan dingin. Jimin bisa merasakan napas Sehun yang memburu di lehernya. Segera Jimin berbalik dan melingkarkan lengannya pada Sehun. Dibelainya punggung Sehun supaya si anak tenang. “Kenapa? Ada yang menakutkanmu?”

Sehun mencengkeram pakaian Jimin untuk menghentikan gigilnya. “Ki-Kibum- _ahjussi_... Darah...”

Dari arah tangga, Jimin melihat Kibum yang menatap hampa Sehun. Tubuh Kibum baik-baik saja di pandangan Jimin.

_Halusinasi, ya?_

“Kibum- _ahjussi_ tidak berdarah. Lihatlah.”

Sehun menggeleng, pelukannya semakin erat pada Jimin. “ _Eomma..._ _Ahjussi_ menginginkan darahku...”

“Tidak, kok. Sudah, sudah, duduk dulu di sini.”

Jimin mendudukkan Sehun perlahan di sofa ruang tamu, tangannya memeluk Sehun protektif. Jemari Jimin menelusuri helai-helai kecoklatan halus di kepala Sehun yang bersandar padanya. “Tidak apa-apa, jangan takut,” bisiknya lembut, “Kalau Kibum- _ahjussi_ akan melakukan sesuatu, _Eomma_ akan langsung melindungimu. Nah, sekarang, lihatlah Kibum- _ahjussi_ baik-baik. Apa dia tampak akan menyerangmu?”

Mata Sehun mengerjap-ngerjap. Benar. Kibum tidak berdarah. Ia sama seperti biasanya.

Setelah yakin tidak ada bahaya, Sehun melepaskan diri dari ibunya, malu karena takut pada sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak berbahaya. Sayangnya, ketika Sehun tidak lagi berada di pelukan Jimin, sosok Kibum kembali memerah.

 _Kenapa Kibum-_ ahjussi _seperti itu lagi?_ , Sehun berusaha meredam gemuruh dalam dadanya, _Apa ini hanya khayalanku? Karena mimpi tadi?_

Kibum tidak melangkah lebih jauh. Ia tahu bagaimana Sehun melihatnya sekarang, jadi ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun lebih ketakutan lagi dengan tetap menjaga jarak.

_Kim Hyuna sialan._

Plok! Satu telapak tangan mendarat di bahu Kibum—dan halusinasi Sehun sekali lagi lenyap.

“Sehun, santai saja. Pamanmu ini bukan monster. Dia menyelamatkanmu dari vampir menjijikkan yang menyerangmu saat pulang sekolah tadi. Ayo, bilang terima kasih.”

Kemunculan Jungmo tidak lagi mengejutkan Sehun. Sang guru kini tinggal di rumah Sehun sejak meningkatnya frekuensi serangan level B belakangan ini, jadi Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Lagipula, Jungmo orang yang menyenangkan, sehingga Sehun mudah menerimanya. Seperti saat ini, Jungmo menggeser ketakutan Sehun dengan keceriaannya. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lirih.

“Apa yang kau lihat dan dengar itu tidak nyata. Usirlah dia seperti kau mengusir ilusi Lee Jungshin beberapa minggu lalu,” Jungmo melanjutkan, “Nah, sebaiknya kau belajar setelah ini. Besok ada ujian matematika, lho.”

“Oh, iya!” Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan hendak berlari ke kamarnya, tetapi ia tidak berani. Kibum masih berdiri di dekat jalan menuju tangga. Meski Kibum tidak lagi tampak mengerikan, siapa tahu dia tiba-tiba berubah ketika Sehun mendekatinya?

 _Mengusir halusinasi seperti saat bertemu Lee Jungshin? Dengan kenangan bahagia, ya? Masalahnya, aku tidak memiliki satu kenangan pun tentang Kibum-_ ahjussi _... Aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentangnya di masa laluku yang lebih jauh..._

“Ayo, Sehunie... Jangan berdiri saja di situ,” Jimin menarik Sehun ke kamarnya, “ _Eomma_ temani belajar, deh. Besok ‘kan kita ujian sama-sama. Yuk!”

“Uh... mm.” Sehun mengangguk kosong, pasrah saja ketika diseret Jimin. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada Kibum...

...yang mulai dirasuki kesedihan.

* * *

 

“Hun, ini cuma perasaanku... atau kau memang lebih sering menggandeng Jimin?” Soojung mengetuk-ngetuk dagu. Sehun refleks menarik tangannya. “Ini kulakukan karena akhir-akhir ini, dia punya _sasaeng fans_ dari kelas lain. Aku ‘kan harus melindunginya.”

Jimin terkikik pelan. Ia menggandeng tangan Sehun lagi. “Aku tidak sepopuler itu sampai punya _sasaeng fans._ Tidak, aku memang minta digandeng olehnya. Digandeng Sehun itu menyenangkan! Tangannya besar dan hangat, membuatku merasa aman.”

“Aww, manis sekali...” Soojung dan Jinri menggigit bagian bawah bibir mereka, iri. Jinri kemudian berucap, “Coba kalau aku dan Minho- _oppa_ serukun kalian...”

“Kau dan kakakmu cuma bertengkar setiap hari, mustahil bisa seperti mereka, Jinri.” komentar Jongin datar. Jinri mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Habis Minho- _oppa_ jelek! Dia suka mengejekku, katanya aku lemah dan tidak bisa olahraga. Padahal dia sendiri mirip kodok!”

Sementara Jongin dan Jinri berdebat sendiri (dan Soojung berusaha menengahi), Sehun berpaling pada Jimin. “Apanya yang ‘tangan besar dan hangat’, sih?”

“Iya, tanganmu memang dingin karena sedang ketakutan, tetapi kau tidak mau ketahuan takut untuk sesuatu yang tidak temanmu ketahui, ‘kan?” Jimin tersenyum dan Sehun kembali malu untuk kesekian kali. Percuma bersikap tenang, Jimin toh tetap tahu perasaannya.

“Terima kasih, _Eomma._ ”

Mendengar ini, Jimin tak tahan untuk mengecup sekilas pipi Sehun. “Sama-sama.”

Rencananya, Sehun dan Jimin akan makan siang bersama Soojung, Jinri, dan Jongin. Akan tetapi, rencana berubah saat Jimin menangkap bayangan Kibum yang duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku sendirian. “Sehunie, di sana ada Kibum- _ahjussi_. _Eomma_ ingin makan siang dengannya; bagaimana denganmu?” tanya Jimin cemas. Ia sebenarnya ingin Sehun ikut juga, tetapi jika itu menakuti Sehun, maka lebih baik tidak usah.

Namun, Sehun tahu masalah tak akan selesai jika dia menghindari Kibum terus-terusan.

 _Mungkin kalau aku terus mencoba untuk mendekati Kibum-_ ahjussi _, aku bisa melenyapkan halusinasi itu..._

“Aku ikut _Eomma_ saja.” jawab Sehun mantap. Ia lalu memanggil teman-temannya dan mohon izin untuk makan berdua dengan Jimin. Soojung dan Jinri heboh, menuduh mereka sebagai ‘pasangan kekasih yang pura-pura jadi kakak-adik’, sedangkan Jongin, dengan _pokerface_ nya yang biasa, mengangguk dan bilang ‘hati-hati, jangan sampai terpisah dengan Jimin’. Sehun tidak terkejut dengan pesan Jongin; sepertinya bocah _tan_ itu selalu tahu apa yang terjadi.

Sehun dan Jimin berjalan mendekati Kibum.

“ _Oppa,_ sendirian saja?”

Kibum mendongak. Anak matanya mengikuti Jimin dan Sehun yang duduk di dekatnya.

“Seperti yang kau lihat.” jawab Kibum saat menutup bukunya. Ia memandang Sehun yang menunduk hampir seketika, tetapi perlahan, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Kibum, biarpun Jimin tidak lagi memegangnya.

_“Sayatan-sayatan merah ini sangat cantik di atas kulit putihmu...”_

“Itu bohong.”

Jimin, yang sedang mengeluarkan kotak makan siang, mengangkat alis mendengar gumaman Sehun. “Apanya yang bohong?”

Sehun menelan ludah. “Kibum- _ahjussi_ tidak berdarah, tidak membawa pedang, dan tidak mengulurkan cakarnya ke arahku, ‘kan?”

Padahal apa yang Sehun lihat adalah kebalikan dari semuanya. Ia bahkan merasakan cakar Kibum menusuk kepalanya, mengalirkan darah melewati dahi dan hidungnya. Sehun mengepalkan tangan, memaksa dirinya mengenyahkan halusinasi itu. Sayang, akhirnya, ia menyerah—satu erangan lolos dari bibirnya yang makin pucat. Jimin memegang tangan Sehun sesegera mungkin setelah menurunkan semua kotak bekal. “Apa yang tadi kau lihat?” bisiknya.

Halusinasi mengerikan itu menghilang, tetapi Sehun masih terpejam. “ _Ahjussi_ mencakar kepalaku...” jawab Sehun, tetapi kemudian, ia tersenyum lemah pada Kibum, “...ta-tapi itu hanya halusinasi. Iya, ‘kan, _Ahjussi_?”

Kibum menghela napas. “Itu memang halusinasi, tetapi selama kau belum bisa mengatasinya, maka itu adalah sesuatu yang nyata bagimu.”

“Ke-kenapa? Apa halusinasi ini berbeda dengan milik Lee Jungshin?”

“Begitulah. Kim Hyuna sepertinya bukan level B biasa. Kekuatan yang ia gunakan untuk mempengaruhi pikiranmu adalah kekuatan level A. Wajar saja jika halusinasinya sulit dihilangkan.” Jimin memeluk Sehun dari samping.

“Jadi, sebelum ada cara yang benar-benar mampu menghilangkannya, halusinasi itu akan muncul terus?” tanya Sehun. Jimin mengangguk sedih. “Maaf, ya.”

Sehun menggeleng. “Tidak usah minta maaf, _Eomma._ Aku akan berusaha membiasakan diri.”

Sebelum Sehun selesai bicara, Kibum bangkit dan berjalan pergi. “Aku akan makan siang di tempat lain.”

“ _Oppa_ mau ke mana?”

Kibum tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan menjauh. Sehun merasa sedikit lega, tetapi ada satu sisi hatinya yang menyalahkan perasaan itu. Bagaimana ia merasa lega jika sang paman pergi gara-gara dia?

“ _Ahjussi,_ kita makan sama-sa—“

“Whoo, Kibum- _ssi_! Mau ke mana kau? Duduk saja di sini!”

Jungmo tiba-tiba saja muncur dan melingkarkan lengan di leher Kibum. Sehun dan Jimin sampai kaget, terlebih ketika Jungmo dengan santai menyeret Kibum ke belakang dan memaksanya duduk kembali.

“Aduh, Jungmo- _ssi_!” Jimin mengelus dada, meredam debarnya, “Membuat kami kaget saja!”

Jungmo terkekeh. “Maafkan saya. Habis saya baru mau bergabung untuk makan siang, eh... ada yang mau pergi. Saya ‘kan tidak tahan untuk menariknya kembali.”

Kibum mendelik. Semula, ia ingin pergi supaya Sehun tidak perlu ketakutan lebih lama dalam pengaruh halusinasi, tetapi rencananya gagal karena Jungmo. Ia menurunkan lengan Jungmo, tetapi pria yang (secara fisik) lebih tua itu mengalungkan lengannya kembali.

“Wah, Sehun sepertinya akan makan enak. Telur dan ikan akan terasa lezat jika dimakan bersamaan. Gurihnya alami, bukan karena penyedap. Kau ingat bahan penyedap buatan yang kemarin diajarkan Hwang- _songsaengnim_ —yang dapat merusak saraf?”

Rentetan kalimat Jungmo dicerna agak lama oleh Sehun hingga ia menjawab. “Monosodium glutamat?”

“Tepat,” Lengan Jungmo makin erat melingkar di leher Kibum karena si ‘siswa gadungan’ hendak mencoba pergi lagi, “Ayo, ayo, kita makan sama-sama. Jimin- _ssi_ , karena saya tidak bisa masak, mungkin saya tidak akan makan bekal buatan saya sendiri—“

“Mau minta, ya? Tidak boleh!” sahut Jimin sambil mengangkat kotak bekalnya yang diincar Jungmo, lalu menyuapkan nasi pada Sehun, “Ayo, Sehunie, aaa...”

“Aku sudah besar, _Eomma_ , aku bisa makan sendiri.” Sehun mengambil kotak bekalnya. Sebelum makan, pandangannya sempat bertemu dengan Kibum—

—dan Sehun tersenyum senang.

“Selamat makan!”

Melihat Sehun yang jauh lebih baik, Jimin jadi tenang. Ia menepukkan kedua belah tangannya. “Oke, selamat makan, semuanya! Jungmo- _ssi_ , makan bekal Anda sendiri!”

Satu lagi yang mampu mengusir halusinasi Sehun adalah Jungmo, rupanya.

“Masih ada sisa waktu sebelum masuk kelas,” Jungmo mengeluarkan gitar dari _case_ yang sedari tadi disandangnya, usai makan siang, “Mau mendengarkan musik?”

Jimin tertawa kecil, matanya agak melebar. “Anda juga bermain gitar? Setelah sekian hari kita tinggal serumah, saya baru tahu kita memainkan instrumen yang sama—apa-apaan itu? Ah, tapi sudahlah. Anda tahu Michelle Branch? Saya sering membawakan lagu-lagunya di kafe tempat saya bekerja.”

“Begitu? Saya hanya tahu _‘The Game of Love’_ , mau menyanyikannya?” Jungmo memetik gitarnya tanpa kecanggungan setelah menyetelnya supaya tidak _out-of-tune_. Sehun membulatkan bibir, memeluk lutut sambil memandangi guru sejarahnya dengan kagum. Terlebih ketika melodi gitar sang guru dengan suara ibunya berpadu dengan manis dalam lagu.

 _Hebat... Kupikir Kim-_ songsaengnim _cuma belajar sejarah saja... Tahu begini, aku tidak usah berlatih gitar pada Chanyeol-_ hyeong _yang selalu minta traktiran setelah mengajariku..._

Lagu berakhir. Sehun bertepuk tangan. “Wah, keren... Aku sudah lama tidak mendengarkan _Eomma_ karena jarang main ke kafe, tetapi suara _Eomma_ memang yang paling bagus! Kim- _songsaengnim_ juga. Aku tak menyangka Anda bisa main gitar sehebat itu!”

Mungkin itu kalimat paling panjang yang Sehun lontarkan minggu ini. Jungmo mengusap-usap rambut Sehun cepat. “Jangan memuji. Kepalaku bertambah besar nanti.”

Sehun terkekeh—dan Jungmo mendekat padanya. “Lihat pamanmu. Dia tersenyum bersamamu, Nak.”

Eh?

Diam-diam, Sehun mencuri pandang ke arah Kibum. Biar sekilas, Sehun dapat menangkap apa yang sempat tampak di wajah pamannya.

 _Kibum-_ ahjussi _benar tersenyum! Dan senyumnya bisa selebar itu!,_ Sehun masih tak percaya apa yang barusan ia lihat, _Kesannya beda sekali kalau sedang tersenyum... Dia kelihatan sangat baik dan penyayang..._

Akan tetapi, senyum di wajah Sehun pudar ketika Kibum kembali ke mode dinginnya.

 _Coba_ Ahjussi _lebih ramah sedikit..._

* * *

 

Beberapa hari berlalu.

“Sudah kubilang jangan masuk!” Sehun mendorong Jimin keluar toilet pria, “ _Eomma_ itu perempuan!”

Jimin melawan dorongan dari Sehun. “Tidak mau! Halusinasi itu lebih sering muncul akhir-akhir ini, ‘kan? Kau harus bersama _Eomma_ terus supaya halusinasinya hilang, Sehunie!”

“Kau tidak bisa bersamaku ke toilet!” Semburat merah di pipi Sehun makin tegas setelah memandang sekeliling, “Semua orang melihat kita! Apa _Eomma_ tidak malu?”

“Daripada malu, _Eomma_ lebih merasa khawatir!” Suara Jimin meninggi, lalu turun lagi dengan drastis, “Kalau kau didatangi halusinasi yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya, kau tidak akan mampu menahannya sendiri.”

Sehun menggeleng. Digenggamnya tangan Jimin, meyakinkan wanita itu untuk tetap tenang. “Aku baik-baik saja. Aku ini bukan anak kecil yang ketakutan gara-gara lihat bercak noda di dinding toilet. Nah, _Eomma_ kembali saja ke kelas atau carilah Kibum- _ahjussi_. Kalau bisa...” Sehun menurunkan tangan ibunya, “...tolong sampaikan maafku padanya.”

Jimin menyibakkan poni Sehun dan mencium dahi sang putra, mengagetkannya.

“Sebenarnya, kamu tak perlu minta maaf untuk itu. Kibum- _ahjussi_ mengerti perasaanmu, kok... tetapi jika kamu tidak ingin ditemani ke toilet, ya sudah. _Eomma_ pergi.”

Sehun mengusap-usap pelan dahinya sepeninggal sang ibu. Ciuman tadi memang menenangkannya—selama beberapa saat saja. Efek halusinasi mengalahkan efek ciuman Jimin, sehingga sekarang, Sehun bahkan melihat Jimin terkapar setelah berjalan beberapa jauh darinya. Jimin bangkit lagi dengan tubuh berdarah, dalam pelukan wanita itu ada sesuatu (atau seseorang?) yang terbungkus selimut.

Sehun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan masuk ke toilet.

_Cuma bayanganku. Semua itu cuma bayanganku..._

Ketika Sehun membuka mata, dinding toilet telah dihiasi oleh percikan-percikan merah berbau anyir. Sehun mencoba bersikap biasa. Ia memasukkan kepalan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan setenang mungkin ke wastafel. Niatnya masuk ke toilet hanya satu: bercermin. Mencari dirinya sendiri di dalam sana.

Nyatanya, yang Sehun lihat dalam cermin adalah sebuah adegan paling menjijikkan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Adegan yang terlewatkan olehnya karena Kim Hyuna membuatnya pingsan sebelum menjamahnya.

_“Kau harum. Harum sekali seperti bunga mawar. Bunga mawar salah taman. Hm... sungguh tak semestinya kau berada di tempat manusia. Kau harusnya berada di Monarki.”_

Wanita itu menanggalkan baju Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri, lalu memperlakukannya dengan kasar, membuat jejak-jejak di kulit salju Sehun. Ia kemudian berbisik pada Sehun yang tertidur dalam cermin.

_“Ingatlah baik-baik, Oh Sehun. Aku Kim Hyuna, dan aku datang untuk menyampaikan satu pesan tentang pamanmu. Dari semua vampir, dialah yang paling menginginkanmu. Dialah yang menyiksamu saat kau kecil—jadi wajar kau tak ingat apapun tentangnya. Kau tak memiliki satu kenangan bahagia pun bersamanya.”_

Sehun mencengkeram tepian wastafel.

 _Bohong. Kibum-_ ahjussi _menyayangiku._

Sehun berkedip cepat beberapa kali dan bayangan itu menghilang. Pantulan wajah Sehun menggantikan adegan tak menyenangkan dalam cermin. Sedikit terkejut, Sehun menyentuh permukaan cermin.

_“Aku datang untukmu, Sehunie!”_

“Hah!!!” Seketika Sehun mundur. Pantulan dirinya berubah menjadi sosok lain yang sangat menyeramkan. Seorang pria berambut hitam pekat sebahu—dengan kulit sangat pucat dan taring runcing—menembus cermin. Kali ini, Sehun tidak sanggup mengatasi rasa takut. Ia berlari keluar, menyusuri koridor berbau darah.

_“Sehunie, ke mana kau akan lari?! Kau milikku!!!”_

Beberapa kali Sehun nyaris jatuh karena tersandung, tetapi ia terus berlari menjauhi sesuatu yang tidak ada. Ia mengabaikan rasa terbakar dalam dadanya karena kehabisan napas, juga keringat dingin yang membasahi seragamnya.

_Dia akan menggigitku!_

“Sehun! Oh Sehun! Tunggu!”

Siapapun itu yang memanggil, Sehun tidak ingin berhenti untuk melihatnya.

Bahkan jika itu—

“Oh Sehun!”

Greb!

Sehun terkesiap ketika mulutnya tiba-tiba dibekap dari belakang. Tubuhnya ditarik ke sisi koridor yang lebih gelap, lalu didudukkan di salah satu kursi di koridor itu. Si empunya tangan yang menarik Sehun membalikkan Sehun ke arahnya. Dalam pandangan yang mengabur, Sehun akhirnya bisa mengenali siapa pria di depannya.

“K-Kim- _songsaengnim...”_

Jungmo memegang bahu anak muridnya itu untuk menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan. “Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak? Ceritakanlah pelan-pelan.”

“B- Bukan Kibum- _ahjussi_ yang menyakitiku... Aku melihat... orang lain... Di cermin... vampir... Bukan Kibum- _ahjussi_...”

“Siapa itu? Apa kau mengenalinya?”

Sehun berusaha mengingat sosok di cermin, tetapi ketakutan mencegahnya. Ia gemetar dan kepalanya sangat sakit. “Ah... uh... Si-siapa...”

Anak mata Sehun menggelap, tanda bahwa jiwanya sangat terganggu. Jungmo mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. “Sehun! Sehun! Tidak usah diingat-ingat! Atur napasmu dan jangan takut. Dia sudah tidak mengejarmu lagi, kok.”

Jungmo menepuk lembut bahu Sehun yang lungsur itu beberapa kali dan tersenyum. “Maaf memaksamu mengingatnya.”

“Tapi kalau aku tidak berusaha mengingat, halusinasi itu tidak akan pergi,” Sehun bersikeras, “Yang kulihat di cermin bukan Kibum- _ahjussi_ , berarti memang bukan dia yang berbuat jahat padaku, ‘kan? Dia baik padaku sejak aku kecil, aku yakin itu; aku hanya perlu mengingat kebaikannya lebih keras!”

Jungmo meletakkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Sehun. “Kau tidak perlu mengingat apa yang tidak bisa kau ingat. Buat saja kenangan manis yang baru dengan pamanmu. Itu ‘kan lebih mudah. Daripada kepalamu sakit, lho.”

Membuat kenangan yang baru?

“Benar juga... Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku?” Sehun tersenyum hingga matanya tenggelam oleh senyumnya, “Akan kucoba! Terima kasih atas idenya, Kim- _songsaengnim_!”

“Kembali. Tapi... kau harus kutemani. Siapa tahu halusinasi itu muncul lagi saat kau berusaha mendekati pamanmu?”

Sehun menggeleng dan bangkit dengan wajah cerah. “Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Kim- _songsaengnim_! Aku permisi!”

“T-tunggu dulu! Oh Sehun!”

Tapi Sehun berlari terlalu cepat hingga Jungmo kehilangan jejak. Jungmo mengernyit khawatir. “Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya? Duh, semoga dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh gara-gara kata-kataku tadi. Aku bisa dibunuh ibu dan pamannya jika itu terjadi.”

* * *

 

“ _Oppa_.”

Kibum yang semula memandang ke luar jendela kelas menoleh pada sang adik dengan alis bertaut. “Jimin- _ah,_ mana Sehun? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya?”

Jimin tak berani menentang mata kakaknya. “Dia pergi ke toilet, tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengikutinya. Lagipula, dia menyuruhku ke sini untuk menyampaikan maafnya padamu.”

“Maaf?”

“Dia mempercayaimu. Meski Kim Hyuna sudah mengubah ingatannya tentang kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu, Sehun yakin bukan kau yang menyiksanya. Masalahnya, dia tidak bisa mengatakan ini langsung karena halusinasi itu masih muncul.”

Kibum mendesah panjang. “Dia tidak bersalah,” katanya saat bangkit dari bangku, “Jimin, kita cari dia sekarang.”

Jimin tidak segera melangkah.

“ _Oppa_ , berhentilah bersikap dingin pada Sehun. Dia selalu berusaha mengingat kenangan indah bersamamu untuk menghilangkan halusinasinya. Tidakkah kau ingin membantunya dengan—setidaknya—tersenyum untuknya? Tersenyum setulus dulu?”

“Kalau dia mengingat bagaimana aku di masa lalu, maka dia akan mengingat semua masa lalunya, termasuk ketika dia disiksa di penjara bawah tanah. Kim Hyuna memang berhasil menimbulkan kembali sebagian dari kenangan itu, tetapi selama itu _bukan keseluruhan ceritanya_ , kurasa tak apa-apa.”

“Begitu? Jadi, lebih baik Sehun ingat sebagian masa lalunya tanpa mengingatmu daripada ingat keseluruhan siksaannya, tetapi masih dapat mengingat kebaikanmu?”

“Ya.” Kibum berucap tegas.

“Tidak, kau tahu ingatan Sehun suatu saat harus dikembalikan. Dia harus tahu bahwa kau selalu menyayanginya, termasuk di masa lalu, dan dia sejak kecil menganggapmu berharga,” Jimin tertunduk, “Karena mencintai seseorang tanpa diingat itu sakit, _Oppa_. Aku hanya ingin kau mendapat balasan setimpal.”

“Aku tidak membutuhkan balasan,” Kibum berjalan ke luar kelas, “Selama Sehun aman, itu sudah cukup.”

Jimin menghela napas.

 _Kibum-_ oppa _masih saja berbohong..._

Tiba-tiba, Jimin dan Kibum mencium bau darah yang sangat kental. “Sehun!” Jimin langsung berlari keluar, diikuti Kibum.

“Kenapa baunya sekuat ini?” Kibum berdecih. Ini pasti bukan luka biasa; darah yang tertumpah dari Sehun terlalu banyak!

Ketika menaiki tangga menuju atap, Jimin dan Kibum bertemu dengan Jungmo yang sudah menyiapkan pistol antivampirnya. “Kim Jungmo- _ssi_ , Anda merasakannya juga? Apa yang mungkin terjadi pada Sehun?” tanya Jimin cemas.

“Saya bertemu dengannya sebelum ini dan tampaknya dia akan melakukan sesuatu berkaitan dengan halusinasinya.”

Kibum terbelalak. “Kenapa Anda tidak mencegah—ish, lupakan!”

Dengan kasar, Kibum membuka pintu menuju ke atap.

Tiga vampir level B mengerubungi Sehun dan menghisap darahnya dari segala tempat.

Jimin menggeram. Ia siap membakar tiga vampir itu dengan kekuatannya, tetapi Kibum menahannya. “Jangan lukai mereka di hadapan Sehun. Kau tidurkan dulu dia, biar Jungmo- _ssi_ yang mulai.”

Mendengus kesal, Jimin melangkah mendekati Sehun, sementara Jungmo melontarkan serangan pengalih. Tiga vampir itu melepaskan Sehun—dan itu kesempatan baik bagi Jimin untuk membuat Sehun tak sadar. Sayangnya, Sehun tak menghendaki itu.

“ _Eomma_... aku ingin tetap bangun hingga pertarungan berakhir.”

“Tapi kamu tidak boleh melihat pertarungan. Ini terlalu mengerikan; halusinasimu bisa memburuk.”

“Kumohon... Aku... aku tahu cara untuk membunuh halusinasi itu... Izinkan aku tetap terjaga...”

Luluh dengan permintaan Sehun, Jimin akhirnya menyembunyikan wajah Sehun dalam ceruk lehernya. “Jangan melihat ke arah Kibum- _ahjussi_ atau Kim- _songsaengnim_ , ya?”

Jimin membersihkan luka Sehun sembari menyembuhkannya dengan kekuatannya ketika menemukan sesuatu. Ada satu sayatan mencurigakan dekat pergelangan tangan Sehun. Sayatan itu seolah dibuat dengan sengaja—seperti luka-luka pada percobaan bunuh diri. Mendadak, Jimin teringat kata-kata Jungmo bahwa Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu berkaitan dengan halusinasinya.

_Apa Sehun berusaha bunuh diri karena siksaan halusinasinya?_

“Jangan,” Sehun menahan tangan Jimin yang bergerak ke dekat pergelangan tangan kirinya, “Jangan disembuhkan, _Eomma..._ Biarkan saja...”

“Luka ini lebar sekali... Bahaya kalau dibiarkan terbuka...” Ingin rasanya Jimin menangis. Ia ibu yang buruk. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Sehun dalam keputusasaan hingga melukai diri sendiri?

Namun, kelihatannya Sehun tidak seputus asa itu. Buktinya, dia masih bisa tersenyum.

“Tidak apa-apa, _Eomma._ Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum- _ahjussi_ jika melihat sayatan ini.”

Kekuatan level B yang menjadi lawan Kibum dan Jungmo tidak begitu besar. Karenanya, dengan sekali tembakan dari Jungmo, satu vampir langsung musnah. Dua vampir lain diperangkap Kibum dalam kristal es, lalu dihancurkan bersamaan. Butiran pasir beterbangan ketika mereka selesai memusnahkan semuanya. Dua orang itu segera berlutut di samping Sehun dan Jimin.

Yang pertama kali merebut perhatian Kibum tentu adalah satu-satunya sayatan di lengan Sehun yang belum disembuhkan Jimin.

“Kenapa luka selebar ini kau biarkan terbuka, Jimin- _ah_?” Dengan hati-hati, Kibum mengangkat lengan Sehun—

—dan menjilat luka itu supaya bersih dari darah yang aromanya mengundang para vampir level rendah.

Sayatan itu menutup cepat kemudian.

“Sehun menyuruhku untuk tidak menutupnya, _Oppa._ ” jawab Jimin jujur. Kibum menatap Sehun tak suka, seolah berucap jangan-lakukan-hal-bodoh-Nak. Seperti biasa, Sehun tertunduk takut. “Aku cuma mau menguji sesuatu.”

“Menguji apakah vampir menyukai darahmu? Bukankah sangat jelas apa jawabannya? Jangan pernah melukai dirimu sendiri demi alasan apapun, Oh Sehun!”

Sehun kaget karena Jungmo berkata dengan setengah membentaknya. Tumben sekali. Biasanya, meninggikan suara pada Sehun saja tidak pernah Jungmo lakukan.

“Tapi ‘kan Kim- _songsaengnim_ sendiri yang bilang untuk membuat memori baru bersama Kibum- _ahjussi_. Aku sedang melakukannya; kenapa aku dimarahi?”

Pandangan tajam Kibum kontan beralih pada sang wali kelas. Jungmo gelagapan. “T-tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menyayat lengan, ‘kan? Memori baru yang bahagia bersama pamanmu bisa dibuat dengan berbagai cara yang lebih aman!”

“Buktinya berhasil,” Sehun memandang lengannya yang baru disembuhkan Kibum, “Dalam ingatanku, Kibum- _ahjussi_ melukaiku. Nah, ternyata Kibum- _ahjussi_ malah menyembuhkan luka yang kubuat sendiri; mustahil dia menyiksaku di masa lalu.”

“Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Kami setengah mati mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu,” Kibum menekankan telunjuknya ke dahi Sehun, “Jangan diulangi lagi.”

Sehun mengangguk. “Maafkan aku, _Ahjussi_.”

Kibum mengulurkan tangan pada Sehun. “Berdiri. Kau harus ganti seragam sebelum masuk kelas.”

Saat menerima uluran tangan Kibum, sekelebat bayangan melintas di ingatan Sehun. Ingatan tentang senyum yang indah. Tentang seseorang yang menjilat lukanya hingga lukanya menutup. Tentang buku-buku. Tentang pangkuan dan cerita-cerita.

Tapi siapa lelaki yang melakukan itu semua dengan Sehun?

Sementara Kibum memapah Sehun dan berjalan duluan, Jimin mengikuti sembari menanyakan beberapa hal pada Jungmo.

“Jungmo- _ssi_ , sebenarnya apa yang Anda katakan pada Sehun sebelum ini?”

Jungmo mengangkat dua telapak tangannya defensif. “Saya mohon jangan marah pada saya, Jimin- _ssi_. Saya sungguh tidak meminta Sehun melukai dirinya. Seperti yang saya bilang, saya hanya meminta dia membuat kenangan yang baru bersama Kim Kibum. Kenangannya yang lama sudah terdistorsi oleh kekuatan Kim Hyuna, bukan? Semua yang ia ingat tentang masa kecilnya jadi salah.”

“Itu cerdas sekali. Saya bahkan tidak kepikiran untuk mengatakan itu supaya Sehun bisa kuat kembali. Saya tidak menyalahkan Anda soal Sehun yang menyayat tangannya sendiri; siapapun tak menyangka dia akan berbuat sejauh itu.”

“Tapi bukankah pemicu perbuatannya adalah kata-kata saya?”

“Tidak masalah,” Jimin tertawa kecil, “Setiap hal dapat dilihat dari dua sisi. Sisi baik dari kejadian hari ini adalah kembali dekatnya Sehun dengan pamannya. Anda tahu, rasanya sudah lama sekali Sehun dan kakak saya tidak berjalan berdekatan seperti ini, padahal dulu, hampir setiap detik mereka habiskan bersama.”

Sepintas, Jungmo menangkap linangan di mata Jimin. Buru-buru ia mengulurkan saputangan untuk wanita itu—yang diterima Jimin dengan ucapan terima kasih lemah.

“Karena masa kecil sang pangeran ternodai oleh Dewan, Kibum- _ssi_ jadi harus menyegel semua ingatan masa kecil Sehun, ya? Itukah yang mengubah hubungan mereka?”

Jimin mengusap air matanya. “Begitulah. Mereka berdua dulu sangat bahagia berdua. Sungguh keterlaluan orang yang meretakkan hubungan mereka,” Saputangan di tangan Jimin teremat, tetapi hanya sesaat, “Ah... maaf. Saya jadi emosi kalau ingat mantan suami saya.”

“Yah, seorang ibu tentunya akan marah jika anaknya disakiti.”

“Saya senang Anda mengerti. Terima kasih, Jungmo- _ssi_. Kehadiran Anda sangat membantu saya.”

Senyuman Jimin tampak tidak biasa bagi Jungmo.

Karena ada desir aneh yang muncul dalam diri Jungmo ketika wanita itu tersenyum untuknya. Barangkali pesona vampir.

Atau yang lain.

* * *

 

“Sehunie.”

“Ya, _Eomma_?”

“Kalau kamu disuruh memilih antara Kibum- _ahjussi_ dan Kim- _songsaengnim,_ mana yang akan kau pilih menjadi ayahmu?”

“Hmm... Dua-duanya sama-sama baik dan sayang padaku... tapi Kibum- _ahjussi_ ‘kan sudah jadi pamanku. Berarti Kim- _songsaengnim_ , kalau aku diharuskan memilih ayah.”

“Oh...”

“Kenapa memangnya, _Eomma_?”

“T-tidak ada. Belajarlah lagi. Hahaha, _Eomma_ cuma iseng bertanya.”

“ _Eomma_ aneh.”

“Dari dulu. Sudahlah, kembali kerjakan PR-mu!”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> di sini mungkin ada adegan yg mirip2 vampire knight guilty ya. kalo ada yang nonton anime itu sih, pasti langsung tahu.  
> tapi yuki cross dan sehun nasibnya berbeda kok! tenang aja. apakah di sini aku membuat sehun kelewat lemah? kalo menurutku sih g gitu2 banget soalnya sehun lebih berani melawan halusinasinya ketimbang yuki yg di vampire knight...


	6. Hidden, Hidden Father

* * *

 

_No-one can obstruct me, this gushing pleasure is mine_

_I will embrace the frozen skin_

**(TRAX – Vampire)**

* * *

 

Jimin, Kibum, dan Jungmo berlari ke belakang gimnasium sekolah, lagi-lagi hanya demi mendapati Sehun yang dipojokkan oleh vampir level B.

“Jangan sentuh putraku, Lee Sungyeol!”

Lidah api merah besar dari tangan Jimin berhasil dihindari vampir level B itu, Lee Sungyeol, tepat waktu. Bukannya melawan, pemuda tinggi pucat itu malah berdiri tegap dengan tangan kanan tersilang di depan dada.

“Salam dari Monarki untuk Anda berdua, Tuan Putri Jimin, Pangeran Kibum.”

Angin dingin berhembus kencang dari Kibum, tetapi ia tidak menyerang siapapun. “Apa yang dilakukan anggota Dewan di luar kerajaan? Apa kau datang bersama anggota yang lainnya?”

“Saya hanya sendiri, ditugaskan membawa pesan dari Yang Mulia Raja kepada Pangeran Muda Sehun.”

Kristal-kristal tajam segera memerangkap Sungyeol, ujung-ujung runcingnya terarah ke leher sang vampir. Kibum tampaknya sangat siap untuk menghabisi salah satu anggota kehormatan Dewan itu, tetapi ia ingin mengorek informasi tentang ‘Raja’ terlebih dahulu. “Apa pesannya?”

“Agar Pangeran Muda segera pulang, atau Raja akan melakukan sesuatu yang melibatkan orang-orang tercinta Pangeran Muda.”

“Bilang pada rajamu itu bahwa Oh Sehun tidak akan kembali ke Monarki!” Jimin memeluk Sehun protektif. Yang mengejutkan, Sehun ternyata masih sadar dan cukup kuat untuk menolak pelukan Jimin.

“Jika aku pulang ke tempat _nya_ , apa kau dan orang-orangmu akan menjauh dari keluargaku?”

“Tentu saja.”

“Kalau begitu...” Sehun baru berjalan selangkah ke depan ketika Jungmo menariknya ke sisi Jimin. Pistol antivampir milik Jungmo melontarkan ‘pelurunya’, seberkas cahaya ungu yang langsung menembus jantung Sungyeol. Kibum terbelalak dan berpaling, menatap Jungmo kesal. “Kenapa Anda menembak?!”

“Bocah itu berisik betul, saya tidak tahan untuk segera membunuhnya.”

Kibum berdecih. Ia menoleh pada Sungyeol lagi. “Di mana rajamu sekarang?”

Butiran debu halus beterbangan seiring menghilangnya Sungyeol. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, ia berkata, “Tunggulah, Pangeran Muda. Yang Mulia Raja akan menjemput Anda.”

Dan tubuh Sungyeol lenyap sepenuhnya.

“Kita bisa menggali informasi lebih banyak jika Anda tidak setergesa itu, Jungmo- _ssi_.” desah Kibum, menghilangkan kristal es yang semula memerangkap Sungyeol. Jungmo menyimpan Bloody Rosenya di balik jas. “Lalu apa yang akan Anda lakukan seandainya mengetahui di mana lokasi ‘Raja’? Apa kita akan menyerangnya? Dengan kekuatan Anda yang saat ini hanya setara level B, apa Anda yakin bisa mengalahkannya?”

Kibum diam.

“Setidaknya...” Sehun angkat bicara, “...aku akan dapat menemui... ehm... _ayahku_ dan memintanya untuk menyelesaikan urusan denganku.”

“Dia bukan ayahmu, Sehun,” Jimin menegaskan setiap katanya, “Dia pembunuh.”

“Jika benar begitu, maka akan lebih baik kalau aku yang mati di tangannya daripada dia terus mencari korban baru.”

“Cukup, Oh Sehun. Kembali ke kelas.” sahut Jungmo. Sehun mengatupkan rahangnya. Ia lelah main rahasia-rahasiaan begini. Geraknya sangat terbatas semenjak para vampir jahat bermunculan; begini tidak aman, begitu tidak aman. Sialnya, ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun untuk menghentikan Jimin, Kibum, dan Jungmo (terutama Kibum dan Jungmo) dari bersikap overprotektif yang tidak perlu. Sehun masih terlalu lemah di pandangan mereka.

“Aku memang tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh tahu apa yang mengancamku, _‘kan_? Bukan berarti aku tidak boleh melindungi kalian dengan caraku, _‘kan_?” Sehun berbalik dan melangkah cepat menuju kelasnya. Ia sungguh muak menjadi pihak yang terus-menerus dilindungi dan buta akan kondisi Monarki. Ia ingin menghadap ayahnya langsung dan meminta pria itu untuk pergi dari hidupnya. ‘Jika kau ayah, maka tarik orang-orangmu dan biarkan aku sendiri!’, ingin Sehun meneriakkan itu langsung di depan ayahnya.

 _Tapi..._ , Langkah Sehun terhenti, ...a _ku tidak benar-benar tahu—lebih tepatnya tidak ingat—siapa ayahku. Bagaimana dia sebenarnya, dan apa yang dia perbuat padaku di masa lalu hingga_ Eomma _dan Kibum-_ ahjussi _sangat membencinya... Siapa dia? Jika aku tidak mengenalnya, pantaskah aku menyebut dia jahat?_

Diam-diam, Sehun mencoba mengingat masa lalunya—yang sebenarnya dilarang oleh Jimin, Kibum, dan Jungmo. Samar, ada bayangan dirinya daam ukuran yang lebih kecil, berlari kegirangan, dan memeluk kaki seseorang. Memanggil si empunya kaki dengan _‘Appa’_ : ayah.

Namun, kepala Sehun terlalu sakit untuk mengingat wajah orang itu.

 _Siapa kau?_ Appa _?_

* * *

 

“Waa!”

Sore itu, Sehun pulang sekolah bersama Jimin, Kibum, dan Jungmo. Suasana hatinya tidak begitu bagus karena Kibum dan Jungmo yang saling diam di belakangnya. Jimin gagal mencairkan suasana, padahal biasanya, Jungmo selalu sok akrab dengan Kibum. Situasi yang canggung ini membuat Sehun lebih memilih memperhatikan sekitar, mulai dari lapangan yang selalu dipenuhi anak-anak SD, gadis-gadis yang baru saja belanja baju mahal, hingga seorang anak yang berlatih bersepeda, tetapi terjatuh dan segera ditolong ayahnya.

Sehun jadi ingat lagi tentang sosok ayah yang sudah sekitar seminggu ini mengusiknya.

_Biar diingat bagaimanapun, tidak ada satu memori tentangnya yang jelas di pikiranku... Benarkah ingatan tentangnya begitu buruk sehingga otakku sendiri menghapusnya? Jika dia benar ayahku, mestinya ada satu-dua kenangan bersamanya yang indah dan sulit hilang—apa itupun tak ada?_

“Se-hun-ie,” Jimin menepuk bahu Sehun, senyumnya terkembang, “Pasti sedang mengingat ‘orang itu’ lagi.”

Berbeda dengan ibunya, Sehun tertunduk lesu. “Iya. Aku masih tak percaya bahwa dia yang menyuruh Lee Sungyeol menyerangku hari itu. Maksudku, dia ayahku. Mungkinkah seorang ayah berbuat begitu kejam pada anaknya sendiri?”

“Sedikit sulit dipercaya memang, tetapi benar. Seperti yang _Eomma_ pernah singgung sebelumnya, orang itu baru sekali bertemu denganmu dan sudah memperlakukanmu demikian buruk. Ah, sudah, jangan di—“

“Tapi ada sisipan-sisipan kenangan yang tak begitu jelas, di mana aku sangat bahagia bertemu dengannya,” Sehun berkeras, “Aku memeluk kakinya dan memanggilnya _‘Appa’_ , lalu dia tersenyum dan memangkuku di sofa. Dia membacakanku banyak buku dan... uh...”

“Makanya, _‘kan_ _Eomma_ sudah bilang, jangan diingat-ingat,” Jimin membelai lembut kepala Sehun yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri, “Kamu tahu sendiri bahwa Kim Hyuna mendistorsi memorimu; mungkin saja ingatan indah itu adalah buatannya.”

Masuk akal juga, sih.

“Dan kalau Sehun mau ayah...” Jimin membalikkan tubuh Sehun menghadap Kibum dan Jungmo, “...di sana ada dua. Yang manapun, sama saja baiknya.”

Kibum, dingin seperti biasa, tak mengacuhkan ucapan Jimin, meski ia menyimpan senyum Sehun yang berharga itu dalam hati. Jungmo, agak salah tingkah, terkekeh dan berujar, “Itu terdengar seperti pinangan yang salah sasaran, Jimin- _ssi_. Jika ada orang yang patut mengucapkannya, sayalah orangnya.”

Untuk alasan yang kabur, Jimin tersipu. Refleks ia menggamit lengan Sehun dan Jungmo, lalu berlari seraya menutupi malunya. “Kita bisa terlambat ke kafe, ayo cepat atau gajiku akan dipotong!”

Semula Kibum tidak terlalu menyukai pemandangan yang kelewat manis ini. Sebagai kakak, Kibum masih belum mempercayai Jungmo untuk menjaga Jimin. Menjaga Sehun apalagi. Jungmo tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun niat jelek, tetapi Kibum tidak ingin tertipu. Masalahnya, Jimin dan Sehun kelihatan menyukai kehadiran Jungmo; kebahagiaan mereka berdua adalah tujuan Kibum, jadi mustahil Kibum menghalangi Jungmo masuk jika itu membuat Jimin dan Sehun senang.

Lagipula, Kibum sendiri merasa ia tidak cukup baik untuk menjadi ayah pengganti bagi Sehun.

“ _Ahjussi,_ ayo!”

Betapa terkejutnya Kibum ketika Sehun dengan setengah sadar menggandengnya, mengajaknya berlari bersama Jimin dan Jungmo.

 _“_ Ahjussi, _selamat datang! Aku kangen sekaliii!!!”_

Kalau saja kenangan masa kecil Sehun tidak ternoda oleh siksaan, Kibum tak akan pernah menghapusnya karena dirinya yang sesungguhnya _ada di dalam situ._

* * *

 

Jongin tidak masuk sekolah secara tiba-tiba. Orang tuanya mengirim surat ke sekolah, mengatakan bahwa ia sakit. Ini mengagetkan Sehun, Jinri, dan Soojung, tentu saja. Jongin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda kelelahan atau sakit tempo hari, bagaimana bisa dia sakit sekarang?

Kursi kosong di belakang membuat Sehun merasa hampa. Baru sehari tidak ketemu, dia sudah ‘merindukan’ sahabatnya itu.

“Hei, apa kalian ada waktu sepulang sekolah nanti?” tanya Sehun pada para gadis saat istirahat makan siang, “Kita jenguk Jongin, yuk.”

“Ide bagus,” Jimin mengangguk setuju, “Apa Soojung dan Jinri bisa?”

Dua gadis mengiyakan. “Biar kutelepon ibunya Kkamjong dulu.” Soojung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan dengan segera memencet nomor telepon rumah Jongin. Terdengar nada sambung monoton sebelum akhirnya, telepon terjawab.

“Halo? Taeyeon- _ahjumma_? Ini Soojung. Ya. Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?”

Sehun, Jimin, dan Jinri membisu, tatapan mereka terarah pada Soojung. Raut gadis itu berubah serius, dahinya berkerut ketika mendengarkan ucapan ibu Jongin di telepon.

“Oh... Sayang sekali. Padahal aku, Jinri, dan Sehun ingin menjenguk... Iya, tidak apa-apa, kok, _Ahjumma._ Kalau begitu, sampaikan saja salam kami buat Jongin kalau dia sudah sadar nanti...”

Sehun nyaris terbelalak ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Soojung. ‘Kalau dia sudah sadar nanti’? Berarti sekarang, Jongin sedang tidak sadar?

_Jjong,sebenarnya kau sakit apa, sih? Sial, jangan buat aku khawatir!_

“Yang sabar, ya, _Ahjumma..._ Maaf kami tidak bisa menemanimu... Sama-sama, semoga Jongin cepat sembuh... Baik, sampai nanti.”

Soojung mengakhiri panggilan. Jinri langsung ribut menanyainya. “Jongin sakit apa? Kenapa kita sampai dilarang menjenguknya?”

“Taeyeon- _ahjumma_ bilang dokter juga belum tahu. Dugaan sementara, Jongin terserang satu penyakit saraf karena sikapnya yang tiba-tiba aneh. Awalnya, Jongin dirawat di rumah, tetapi mendadak dia tidak sadar dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sekarang, dia masih belum siuman. Kondisinya sedang tidak stabil, jadi dokter belum membolehkannya mendapatkan penjenguk selain keluarga.”

“Separah itu? Tapi kemarin dia baik-baik saja!” Sehun sedikit sulit menerima kenyataan ini, “Penyakit saraf apanya? Kemarin dia masih latihan _dance_ denganku; dia sangat sehat!”

Jimin memiliki pemikiran lain mengenai ini. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung tangan Sehun untuk menenangkan pemuda itu, lalu ganti memandang Soojung. “Tadi apakah ibunya menjelaskan bagaimana ‘sikap yang aneh’ itu?”

“Katanya, Jongin jadi sangat diam sepulang latihan _dance_ , tidak mau keluar kamar. Saat dipanggil untuk makan malam, tiba-tiba ia melempar Taeyeon- _ahjumma_ dengan bantal dan membentaknya, menyuruh ibunya keluar. Dia banyak berkeringat dan terus duduk memeluk lutut di sudut kamar, seperti takut akan sesuatu, juga tidak mau disentuh. Paginya, dia tak sadar.”

Gejala yang digambarkan Soojung menggambarkan betapa sakitnya Jongin. Jinri tertunduk sedih karena ini. “Apapun penyakitnya, kuharap Jongin cepat sembuh dan masuk sekolah lagi... Aku benar-benar takut... Dia tidak pernah sakit berat dan tiba-tiba seperti ini...”

“Kita harus terus berdoa.” Jimin memeluk Jinri dari samping. Lepas itu, dia memeluk Sehun pula, mengusap-usap lengan pemuda pucat itu untuk meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik. Sayang, tampaknya Sehun sudah paham apa yang Jimin pikirkan, terbukti ketika Jimin dan Sehun keluar kelas berdua setelah jam sekolah berakhir.

“ _Eomma_ , mungkin tidak kalau Jongin diserang vampir dan berubah menjadi vampir karenanya?”

“Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu?”

“Aku ingat ucapan Lee Sungyeol tentang ‘rencana yang melibatkan orang-orang terdekatku’. Jangan-jangan, orang yang dimaksudnya itu adalah Jong—“

“Ssh,” Jimin menempelkan ujung-ujung jarinya di bibir Sehun, “Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Kalau kamu demikian khawatir, sebaiknya kita pastikan saja sendiri. Kita ajak Kibum- _ahjussi_ dan Kim- _songsaengnim_ juga. Tidak usah mengajak gadis-gadis supaya mereka tidak terancam.”

Sehun mengangguk, menurunkan tangan Jimin. “Tapi aneh. Vampir-vampir yang menyerangku tidak pernah mengubahku menjadi vampir. Apa mereka bisa melakukan pengubahan itu pada Jongin?”

“Level A bisa melakukan itu. Vampir yang menyerangmu _‘kan_  level B. Jika manusia sudah diubah level A menjadi vampir level E—atau kelas rendah—, ia jadi sangat rawan. Dia bisa jatuh dalam keadaan haus darah yang mematikan.”

Gawat sekali bila Jongin benar-benar menjadi vampir kelas rendah itu. Kecemasan Sehun terhadap sang teman mendorongnya untuk berdoa lebih sering.

Oh, tunggu.

“Seandainya Jongin berubah menjadi level E, apakah minum darahku dapat menyembuhkan—“

“Jangan!” Refleks Jimin berteriak, tetapi kemudian, suaranya merendah lagi, “Jangan. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk memberikan darahmu pada siapapun. Itu akan melukaimu.”

“Ini _‘kan_  untuk menolong temanku. _Eomma_ bilang teman harus saling menolong. Jongin sudah banyak menolongku, jadi aku harus menolongnya juga.”

Jimin tahu menolong teman itu baik, tetapi kalau perkara Sehun (dan darah), ia tidak bisa selonggar itu. Sayangnya, Sehun tidak paham-paham juga bagaimana perasaan Jimin setiap kali melihat darahnya terhisap keluar. Darah anak yang ditunggu kehadirannya oleh Jimin selama tujuh abad—dihisap oleh vampir lain? Jimin saja menahan diri untuk tidak melukai sang anak, tentu ia tidak membiarkan orang lain menjamah Sehun.

Tapi Sehun tidak mengerti. Dan Jimin tidak ingin terus menahan Sehun yang, ia tahu, mulai masuk dalam fase ‘remaja pemberontak’.

“Ya sudah, terserah kamu saja.”

Bagaimana Jimin berbalik dengan poni menutupi matanya membuat Sehun risau.

 _Apa_ Eomma _marah?_

“ _Eomma..._ ”

Jimin tidak menoleh. Dalam langkah kecil tapi cepat, Sehun menghampiri ibunya. “ _Eomma_ marah, ya? Maaf...”

Tak ada jawaban.

Dan Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Kenapa sih aku tidak bisa berhenti membuat_ Eomma _marah?_

* * *

 

Petang ini, Sehun belajar di kamarnya dengan perasaan kalut. Bagaimana tidak kalut?

“Sehun tidak boleh ikut untuk menemui anak itu. Kita belum tahu apa anak itu level E atau bukan. Untuk menghindari kemungkinannya menyerang Sehun, kita harus menghindarkan Sehun dari anak itu.”

“Sebenarnya, tidak ada salahnya jika kita membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit itu untuk menemui Kim Jongin. Dia belum tentu level E, dan seandainya ia benar level E, ia tak akan membunuh Sehun karena kekuatannya tak akan mencukupi.”

“Anda ingat ancaman Lee Sungyeol, Jungmo- _ssi_? ‘Raja’ mereka merencanakan sesuatu dan kita sama sekali tidak dapat menduga apa itu. Bukan mustahil Kim Jongin telah diubah menjadi alat sang ‘raja’, sehingga memiliki kekuatan membunuh yang dahsyat.”

“Bukankah itu hanya perkiraan Anda? Kim Jongin belum terbukti memiliki kekuatan dahsyat itu. Sekarang, misalkan kita tidak membawa Sehun, kemudian Kim Jongin terbukti level E, kita juga tidak bisa menyembuhkannya. Apa yang Anda lakukan?”

“Menetralisir keliarannya dengan darah saya. Ia akan bertahan dengan darah itu selama beberapa waktu.”

 _Aku mau memberikan darahku untuk Jongin_ , batin Sehun, memegang sisi lehernya, _Kenapa_ Ahjussi _harus repot-repot terluka?_

“Itu tidak bertahan selamanya, Kibum- _ssi_ , tetapi darah Sehun akan memberi efek yang lebih lama.”

Hening. Terdengar dengus kasar yang sangat jarang keluar dari seorang Kim Kibum. Ahjussi _sedang marah,_ pikir Sehun lagi, berdebar. Ia tak pernah suka jika pamannya itu marah karena sang paman jadi menyeramkan. Apalagi Kibum marah pada Jungmo, orang yang Sehun sayangi sebesar Kibum.

“Begitu mudahnya Anda mengumpankan calon putra Anda sendiri pada level E, Jungmo- _ssi_? Anda tertarik pada adik saya, tetapi semudah itu melepaskan putranya dalam bahaya?”

“Anda mulai keluar dari pembicaraan. Maksud saya adalah...”

Lama-lama, Sehun muak. Ia lemparkan pensilnya ke meja, telapak tangannya diselipkan ke rambut. “Berisik! Semuanya membicarakanku, tetapi tidak satupun dari mereka mengajakku berdiskusi,” gumamnya, “Mereka semua salah karena mereka tidak mendengar pendapatku!”

Sehun bangkit dari kursi belajarnya dan membuka jendela. Semula, ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri dengan hembusan angin malam yang sepoi, tetapi entah bagaimana, bayangan Jongin yang kesakitan melintasi pikirannya. Pemuda pucat itu menghela napas panjang.

 _Masa sih kau itu level E? Kau tidak pantas jadi vampir, tau. Kau terlalu hitam dan jelek. Vampir itu harusnya seperti_ Eomma _dan_ Ahjussi; _rupawan, baik, dan kuat._ _Kau tidak boleh jadi vampir, Jjong._

Meski dengan pemikiran yang konyol ini, Sehun masih tidak mampu mengusir pikiran buruknya tentang Jongin. Akhirnya, ia berbalik, memasukkan beberapa buku catatan ke ransel sekolahnya, dan berjalan kembali menuju jendela yang terbukadengan ransel tersampir di pundak.

“Aku hanya akan membawakan Jongin catatan sekolah, bukan kabur dari rumah, kok.” Entah pada siapa Sehun berbicara. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun menaiki kosen kayu jendelanya. Ia singkirkan ketakutannya ketika melihat ke bawah. _Ini tidak terlalu tinggi_ , Sehun meyakinkan dirinya, lalu memandang pohon tak seberapa jauh dari jendelanya.

Hup!

Sehun melompat dan memeluk batang pohon dengan dua tangan. Ia membuka mata perlahan dan mendesah lega dengan senyum lebar.

_Aku berhasil lompat! Oke, sekarang tinggal turun perlahan-lahan supaya tidak ketahuan._

Seperti ulat, Sehun menuruni pohon itu dengan hati-hati. Ia berjalan sedikit berjingkat menuju pagar dan membuka gerbang tua itu.

Kriet!

_Sial!_

“Ssh!” Sehun menyuruh si pagar yang berderit untuk tenang. Setelahnya, ia berjalan menyamping melewati celah bukaan pagar yang sempit. Sehun sekali lagi menghembuskan napas lega usai keluar dari rumahnya.

 _Maaf,_ Eomma _,_ Ahjussi, _Kim-_ songsaengnim, _aku nakal lagi._

Sehun berlari secepat mungkin menuju perhentian bus terdekat. Ia tahu di rumah sakit mana Jongin dirawat; bus yang menuju ke sana akan tiba dalam...

“Oh, itu dia!”

Beberapa orang yang baru pulang kerja menaiki bus malam itu. Dalam hati, Sehun berdoa semoga mereka adalah manusia sungguhan dan bukannya vampir atau ilusi untuk menjebaknya. Beruntung, semua penumpang bus malam itu normal dan tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sehun hingga tiba di rumah sakit.

“Permisi. Di kamar berapa pasien bernama Kim Jongin dirawat?”

Usai mendapat jawaban dari perawat jaga, Sehun menyusuri koridor rumah sakit sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ia tidak pernah masuk rumah sakit sebelumnya, jadi agak tegang juga, terlebih ia hanya sendirian saat ini. Tidak apa-apa, sih. Sehun toh sudah besar, kesendirian tak akan menakutkannya.

Sehun menemukan kamar Jongin. Di depan kamar itu, ada ibu Jongin yang hendak masuk. Ada kantung hitam yang lumayan di bawah mata wanita itu.

 _Taeyeon-_ ahjumma _pasti sudah berjaga beberapa malam. Dasar Kkamjong, bikin susah ibunya saja. Aku akan membangunkannya!_

Sedikit ragu, Sehun mendekati ibu Jongin—Taeyeon, tetapi Taeyeon langsung menyadari kehadirannya. “Oh, kamu, Sehun? Sendirian saja?” Wanita itu tampak terkejut, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Jimin.

Sehun membungkuk sopan pada Taeyeon. “Selamat malam, _Ahjumma._ Iya, aku sendirian.Maaf tidak memberitahu kedatanganku dulu.”

Taeyeon tersenyum lemah. “Tidak apa-apa... Kamu kelihatannya ingin sekali ketemu Jongin, ya? Justru akulah yang harus minta maaf karena... Jongin masih belum sadar...”

Sehun melihat ke dalam kamar melalui pintu yang dibuka sedikit oleh Taeyeon. Rasanya ganjil mendapati Jongin dengan selang infus tertancap di lengan. Jongin tampak sangat sakit—dan Sehun ingin sekali menolong.

“ _Ahjumma,_ aku boleh masuk, tidak?”

Taeyeon mengiyakan dan Sehun melangkah ke dalam.

“Jjong,” Sehun menyentuh lengan Jongin pelan, “bangun.”

Jongin masih tertidur. Sehun juga tak betul-betul ingin membangunkannya. Biarlah, Jongin pasti lelah karena sakit ini, jadi Sehun harus membiarkannya istirahat.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sehun karena ketika ia hendak duduk di kursi samping ranjang, Jongin menahan tangannya. Sehun terbelalak; bibir Jongin bergerak, memanggil.

“Hun...”

“Jjong,” Senyum Sehun terkembang, “Jjong, kau sudah sadar? Kau sudah bangun, ya?”

Pertanyaan ini terjawab saat Jongin membuka matanya.

Sehun terpaku. Senyumnya pudar seketika.

Lingkaran di tengah mata Jongin harusnya berwarna hitam.

_Bukan merah._

Sebelum Sehun sempat berpikir lebih jauh, Jongin telah menjatuhkannya. Jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat hingga Sehun dapat melihat ujung taring yang mengintip dari bibir Jongin.

“Jadi kau benar-benar level E?”

Sekali lagi tidak berjawab. Jongin terlanjur menancapkan taringnya di leher putih Sehun, minum dari sana untuk melenyapkan rasa panas yang entah dari mana asalnya. Taeyeon berteriak, menutup mulut karena terkejut. “Jongin! Apa yang—“

“Jangan,” Sehun menggeleng cepat, menghentikan Taeyeon untuk menarik Jongin menjauh, “Ini akan menyembuhkannya. Tidak apa-apa.”

“Tapi kamu terluka!”

“Ini tidak sakit, kok, jadi tidak masalah. Tolong tutup saja pintunya, _Ahjumma_ ; jangan biarkan orang lain tahu.”

Sehun membiarkan taring Jongin melesak makin jauh, melubangi pembuluh darahnya. Bohong kalau Sehun bilang tidak sakit; gigitan Jongin terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan karena kesadaran Sehun tetap utuh saat diserang, berbeda dengan level B yang melumpuhkan nyaris seluruh indera Sehun ketika menghisap darah. Bau logam menyeruak memenuhi ruangan seiring dengan keluarnya cairan merah kental dari leher Sehun, membasahi lantai. Entah sudah berapa banyak darah yang tertumpah, Sehun tidak peduli. Ia mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuhnya, menahan nyeri, juga melawan kabut yang mulai menutup penglihatannya.

Iris Jongin mulai berubah kembali menjadi hitam—warna yang Sehun kenal dari mata itu—dan hisapan Jongin tidak sekuat sebelumnya.

_Apa kau sudah sembuh?_

Samar, Sehun merasakan lantai di bawah punggungnya bergetar. Ia mendengar derap langkah tergesa dari sepasang kaki. Atau dua?

“Sehun!”

Bunyi pelatuk senjata nyaris ditarik. Gawat. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara.

“Hentikan, Jungmo- _ssi_ , Kibum- _oppa_! Biarkan Sehun menyelesaikannya!”

Suara Jimin. Sehun kembali tersenyum, terlebih ketika Jongin mengangkat wajah dari lehernya. Pemuda itu menatap Sehun bingung—dan tatapannya berubah ketakutan saat menyadari leher Sehun yang terluka.

“Hun, kenapa... kau berdarah? Apa yang kulakukan?”

Sehun tertawa kecil. “Jangan terlalu dipikirkan.”

“Apa aku yang melakukan ini padamu?”

“Sudah kubilang, _‘kan_ , tidak usah dipikirkan. Hei, mau sampai kapan kau menindihku?”

Dengan pikiran kosong, Jongin menyingkir dari Sehun, memberi ruang pada Sehun untuk bergerak bangkit. Sehun duduk di lantai, menghadap Jongin yang sedang mengusap mulut. Tadinya Jongin pikir mulutnya basah karena liur, tetapi ternyata warna cairan itu merah pekat, baunya seperti besi berkarat, dan jumlahnya terlalu banyak.

“Jongin...” Taeyeon memeluk anak bungsunya itu dari sisi, lalu membersihkan bibir dan leher sang anak, “...jangan takut. Bilang terima kasih sama Sehun.”

“Untuk... apa?”

Sehun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sungkan. “Tidak usah sampai begitu, _Ahjumma._  Aku hanya meno... long... sedikit...”

Kepala Sehun terasa sangat ringan, seperti hilang. Kesadarannya jatuh ke titik terendah. Beruntung, Jimin menangkapnya dari belakang sebelum Sehun benar-benar pingsan. “Maaf _Eomma_ terlambat, Sehunie.” bisik wanita itu lembut, jemarinya bergerak menghapus jejak darah di leher putranya. Sehun membalas dengan menggenggam tangan Jimin lemah.

“Aku juga minta maaf... Aku nakal...”

Dan Sehun kehilangan kesadaran. Jimin mencium dua kelopak mata yang tertutup itu, lalu menatap tajam dua pria yang berdiri di ambang dekat pintu tanpa mampu berbuat apapun.

“Kalian, para _ayah_ ,” Jimin merendahkan suara, menekankan pada kata ‘ayah’ untuk menyindir mereka, “Sampai di rumah nanti, kita bertiga harus bicara!”

* * *

 

“Jadi, laporanmu?”

“Darahnya memang mampu menyembuhkan level E.”

“Kalau begitu, buat surat atas nama Dewan dan bawa anak itu ke Monarki.”

“Baik, tetapi perlu kau ketahui, meskipun dua level A itu sudah kau turunkan kekuatannya, masih ada aku yang akan melindunginya. Jangan berbuat macam-macam.”

“Hahaha, baiklah. Jangan serius-serius begitu.”

Seorang pria muda tinggi yang berdiri di atap rumah sakit mengakhiri panggilan di ponselnya secara sepihak. Ia menengadah, matanya yang tajam terarah pada bulan.

“Kita akan bertemu lagi, Oh Sehun.”

* * *

 

“Jongiiin!!!” Jinri dan Soojung memeluk ‘si ketua geng’ begitu kepala Jongin menyembul dari balik pintu. Jongin mendesis, risih pada tingkah laku _cewek-cewek_ cantik yang berlebihan ini. Ia menoleh pada Sehun dengan muka menceng-menceng. Sehun hanya tertawa ketika Jongin meminta tolong untuk menyingkirkan para gadis.

“Kau sakit apa, Bodooh? Kenapa sampai ke rumah sakit segala?! Duh, bikin cemas! Mana tidak boleh dijenguk, lagi? Pakai tidak sadar juga! Huuh, kami jadi takut kau mati!”

“Diam, deh. Lepaskan pelukan kalian! Teman-teman sekelas melihat kita!!!”

“Kalian semua berisik.” Sehun mendorong Jongin masuk kelas, melawan gaya dari pelukan gadis-gadis. Jimin mengikuti Sehun dengan tangan bersilang di belakang tubuh, langkahnya santai.

_Senang rasanya melihat Sehun ceria lagi. Kalau diingat-ingat, kemarin malam sungguh waktu yang manis..._

* * *

 

Malam sebelumnya, Sehun, Jimin, Kibum, dan Jungmo duduk melingkar di ruang tamu. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat tiga, tetapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin tidur. Tidak ketika mereka memiliki hal penting untuk disampaikan kepada satu sama lain.

“Sekarang,” Jimin duduk bersandar, melipat lengan; ialah yang ‘berkuasa’ dalam pertemuan kali ini, “kalian berdua mengerti _‘kan_ bahwa pertengkaran kalian akan membahayakan Sehun? Terlepas dari pendapat siapa yang benar, jika tidak ada satupun dari kalian berdua yang mengalah, tujuan kalian melindungi Sehun jadi terlupakan.”

Kibum memalingkan muka, tak suka disalahkan, walaupun ia tahu ia memang salah. Jungmo menampakkan perasaan sebaliknya yang lebih diinginkan Jimin: patuh, takut, dan merasa bersalah. “Maafkan saya karena sudah lancang mengatur-atur, padahal saya bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sehun saat ini.”

“I-itu tidak benar!” Sehun menggeleng-geleng cepat, “ _Songsaengnim_ tidak usah merasa bersalah karena aku. Aku yang nakal, tanpa minta izin langsung pergi begitu saja. _Eomma_ , jangan marah-marah, dong.”

“Mau bagaimana lagi?” Nada Jimin meninggi tanpa maksud memarahi Sehun, “Sebuah keluarga harusnya dipimpin oleh seorang ayah, tetapi karena satu dan lain hal, keluarga kita dipimpin dua orang. Masalahnya, jika para pemimpin menekankan egonya sendiri-sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang dipimpinnya, yang terjadi adalah kekacauan seperti hari ini.”

Dalam hati, Sehun menyetujui pendapat itu.

“Baiklah, aku mengerti,” Kibum membuang napas kasar saat mengatakan ini, “Aku minta maaf karena sudah egois.”

“Minta maafnya bukan padaku.” Anak mata Jimin terarah pada Sehun. Yang dipandang menelan ludah. Ia tertawa canggung; tatapan dingin Kibum sudah membekukannya. “A-anu, _Ahjussi_... Seperti yang kubilang tadi, _Ahjussi_ tidak perlu minta maaf karena akulah yang suka berbuat ulah.”

Masih dengan wajah minim ekspresinya, Kibum berpindah dari samping Jungmo ke depan Sehun.

“Kau kabur karena ingin menolong Jongin, bukan?”

Sehun mengangguk, jujur. “Dia temanku, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian.”

Kibum melirik Jimin sekilas. Wajah wanita itu muram, mungkin mengingat bagaimana Jongin menggigit Sehun di rumah sakit tadi. Perasaan yang sama mengganggu Kibum. Ia lalu memandang Sehun kembali. “Kau tidak kesakitan saat digigit? Jawab dengan jujur.”

“Sakit, tapi aku tidak apa-apa,” Sehun tersenyum meyakinkan, “ _Ahjussi_ tidak usah khawatir.”

Hening beberapa lama.

“Aku benci melihatmu kesakitan. Karena itulah, aku selalu melindungimu, tetapi karena kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, aku bisa lega,” Kibum meletakkan telapak tangannya di sisi kepala Sehun, “Maaf jika sikapku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Kau bebas melakukan apa saja sekarang. Aku akan berusaha untuk ada jika kau membutuhkanku.”

“Iya,” Sehun mengangguk lagi, “Terima kasih banyak, _Ahjussi._ ”

Kehadiran Kibum sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Sehun. Ia tidak butuh ayah kandungnya jika sang paman lebih mencintainya.

Pertemuan di ruang tamu berakhir. Kibum berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat menatap punggung Kibum yang semakin jauh, Sehun menemukan perasaan menyakitkan yang tersimpan di balik sikap diam Kibum. Sang paman selalu menolongnya, kenapa Sehun tidak membalasnya?

Jadi, perlahan, Sehun menahan tangan Kibum dari belakang.

“Ada apa, Sehun?”

“ _Ahjussi_ , apa _Ahjussi_ sedang sedih?” Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa bisa direm, “ _Ahjussi_ selalu diam, juga tidak pernah tersenyum. Aku ingin _Ahjussi_ mengatakannya padaku... Aku ingin menolongmu supaya _Ahjussi_ bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti _Eomma..._ ”

“Hanya karena aku tidak tersenyum, bukan berarti aku tidak bahagia,” Tak disangka, Kibum yang sedingin es itu memeluk Kibum hangat, “Sebaliknya, aku sangat bahagia. Kau ada di sini dan baik-baik saja, hidup senang bersama ibu dan calon ayahmu, itulah harapanku.”

Untung lorong itu gelap.

Karena air mata Sehun bandel dan memaksa turun ke pipi.

Sehun tidak ingat siapa ayahnya, tetapi pelukan Kibum seolah mempertemukannya dengan sosok ayah yang ingin ia miliki.

* * *

 

Hari ini, Sehun ingin makan siang bersama Jimin, Kibum, dan Jungmo. Ganti suasana sesekali boleh saja, _‘kan_? Bosan kalau terus mendengar ocehan Soojung saat istirahat.

“Wua, minggir, minggir!!!”

“Aduh, sana! Kau menginjak kakiku!!! Kya, kya, _sunbae_ baru itu keren sekali!!!”

“Katanya dia orang Inggris, ya? Atau Perancis? Duh, rambut pirangnya itu, lho, seperti pangeran saja!”

“ _Cewek-cewek_ kenapa, sih?” Sehun yang baru tiba di taman untuk makan siang menunjuk para siswi yang menggerombol dekat lapangan basket. Jimin mengangkat bahu. “Biasa, gadis-gadis muda gampang tertipu penampilan.”

“ _Eomma_ sih tua, jadi tidak pernah merasakan.” canda Sehun. Jungmo tertawa, tetapi Jimin melemparnya dengan sumpit hingga Jungmo meminta maaf.

Sementara itu, Kibum melirik ke arah lapangan basket. Menangkap kecurigaan dari sudut mata pamannya, Sehun bertanya, “Ada apa, _Ahjussi_? Apa _Ahjussi_ merasakan keberadaan vampir?”

“Ya. Kekuatan ini familiar, tetapi aku tidak mampu mengenalinya. Kekuatan level A.”

Sehun seketika berdebar ketika level A disebut. Level A selain Jimin dan Kibum...

_Mungkinkah itu ayahku?_

Tiba-tiba, kerumunan gadis di lapangan basket terbelah dua, membuka jalan bagi sesosok pemuda tinggi yang keluar dari lapangan. Seragamnya sedikit acak-acakan, mungkin karena meladeni tantangan anak-anak klub basket barusan. Sehun berkedip-kedip cepat; benar kata gadis-gadis bahwa pemuda ini sangat mempesona. Rambut keemasannya berkilauan ditimpa mentari, wajahnya yang pucat sama kaku seperti milik Kibum. Siswa baru ini memiliki tatapan yang melumpuhkan, sekaligus mengerikan dengan caranya sendiri—

\--dan ia berjalan ke arah Sehun.

“ _Eomma_ , kenapa dia terus menatapku? Kenapa dia berjalan ke arah kita?” tanya Sehun, terperangkap dalam perasaan senang bercampur takut yang ganjil. Berbeda dengan Sehun, Jimin kelihatannya sangat senang. Ia berdiri dan melambai pada si siswa baru, memanggil si siswa untuk cepat mendatangi mereka.

“Yi Fan!!! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Hei, aku kangen sekali denganmu!”

Sehun menatap ibunya penuh tanda tanya, lalu kembali pada si siswa baru.

 _Yi Fan? Namanya aneh... Berasal dari mana dia? Bagaimana_ Eomma _bisa mengenalnya?_

Sedangkan Kibum spontan menarik Sehun ke sisinya.

* * *

 

_Dulu, mungkin aku akan menganggapnya sebagai kawan, tetapi sekarang dia sudah bergabung dengan Dewan. Sang ‘raja’ bisa saja mempengaruhinya seperti mempengaruhi anggota Dewan yang lain._

_Kau masih kawan atau sudah jadi lawan kami, Wu Yi Fan?_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yah akhirnya setelah beribu2 tahun gak update dear my family, aku mendapatkan moodku kembali ^^  
> maaf kalo ini kurang memuaskan ya. aku belum benar2 edit ini... fokusnya juga agak melebar.... T.T


End file.
